The Line Between Them
by Type 0
Summary: Hiro sure was growing up and was experiencing a lot of changes since the time he got into the institute. A well-known somebody even caught his full attention. With such a team and a world he's into, Hiro has to "love" a strong girl the way he least expected... or maybe, even in a way he never knew possible.
1. Ch 1 - It is Written

**Chapter 1 - It is Written**

.

It was just about 2 hours before that day end. A fifteen-year old boy was busy doing things within his "Nerd Lab" at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The place used to belong to his older brother, but time sure ticked away and the legacy was passed to him. Sitting on his desk, the boy was busy drabbling something on his journal. It was something beyond the scope of technicalities his microbots could even offer.

* * *

><p><em>Plus Points:<em>

- _We're friends._

- _We're teammates, so we could meet very often._

- _She appreciated the supersuit I made her._

- _We're both __NERDS__._

- _We're in the same school._

- _SHE HUGGED ME ABOUT A YEAR AGO!_

_Thumbs Down:_

- _She's cool and I'm not._

- _She's a tomboy… or perhaps she's like one._

- _She's a year head of me. AND she's even older than me._

- _I have no idea what her faves, likes, etc. are._

- _A LOT of potential rivals out there. There could be this and that and this and that… there could be in the team or not… I couldn't really tell!_

- _I'm beginning to feel weird when she's around. I can't talk or move!_

- _She treats me like a little brother._

* * *

><p>Being a normal genius and a superhero wasn't easy for a pubescent boy. In a good point, there was peace, with low-level threats, for the past year. The last time that they've got trouble was with Yokai, and they handled him pretty well. In a side note of interest, his daughter now taught at the Institute, and she's fond of visiting her father in the confinement. As for Big Hero 6, they continued their life as normal nerds seeking knowledge within the Institute. There were instances that they're prompted to wear those suits, but those were not-so-big deals.<p>

.

With regards to the boy, almost everyone in SFIT knew him. His name was Hiro Hamada, the boy who invented the Neuro-Cranial Transmitter-controlled Microbots that almost succeeded in wrecking Krei Tech to oblivion. Back to his drabblings, he stopped as he pondered the last sentence he wrote. Puberty did strike firmly, and there's a lot of changes that happened to him. What caught his attention was his growing admiration to a special someone. Guess what, he got a crush on a girl who was so unlikely for that matter, and there went despair. With a sigh, he took out two pictures and was about to put them on that page of the journal.

.

Unknown to him, somebody managed to sneak behind him. Being 6'2" on that heels, the person got a good view of what was written on his journal, but save the pictures.

"What are you doing, Hiro?", a voice asked in somewhat a Spanish tone.

"Huh?!", Hiro replied in a surprised, panicky tone. Reflexively, he closed the journal and hid it in his backpack. On his back was Honey Lemon.

"I'm just doing… stuff.", he added, though it's quite understandable that it wasn't true.

"What kind of stuff? It's like you're comparing something or someone?"

"I-I'm just drabbling about things… eh."

"Wait a minute… ", she whispered and reached for something on the floor. It was the pictures he's about to put on the journal. One of them was the girl's ID picture, while the other was a picture taken on a train. The latter showed Hiro and the girl sleeping on each other's shoulder. Sweet indeed.

"Oh my god…", Honey continued.

"What?"

"You like GoGo!"

"W-wait, no!"

"Yes, you did!", and she showed him the pictures.

"How did you get that?"

"It's on the floor."

"Unbelievable. How could I ever misplace…"

"You like GoGo! You like GoGo!", she teased. Hiro tried his best to make her settle down but in vain.

"I-I don't like her."

"Why are you blushing then? And, why would you write that you feel weird when she's around?", Honey pointed to his cheeks.

"Eh… I do have some admiration…"

"My gosh, Hiro, you're really growing up! And now you're in-love with a very attractive girl!", she interrupted, and playfully hugged him.

"Whoa! That's not like that. I-I'm not in-love with her."

"Not in-love, huh? Then, what's it? A crush?"

"Yeah. I mean, no.", and he covered his mouth in regret.

"Gotcha! A fish is always caught in the mouth!"

"Okay, fine. You got me. I got a huge crush on her…", he said in an annoyed tone and facepalmed. With that, Honey Lemon settled down for real.

"I'm sorry for the noise, Hiro. I just got excited for the two of you. Anyway, it's getting late, better pack up.", she apologized and handed the pictures to him.

Hand in hand, the two cleaned the lab and was good to go. Lesson learned, Honey shouldn't get so hyped or she'd give you a backfire.

.

As they use in the corridor, Hiro couldn't help but to be sad. He's totally hopeless in terms of liking GoGo, and now Honey Lemon figured out his crush on the adrenaline junkie. Not that he didn't trust Honey, but how long could she keep the idea secret? The eyeglassed girl noticed his melancholy, and decided to drag him to a talking.

"What's the matter, Hiro?"

"Nothing."

"You're sad. I know there's something… Is it about your feelings for GoGo? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.", she said and tapped his shoulder.

"It's not that. I just don't know what to do."

"Just have fun and enjoy the times you have with her."

"Well, I guess so…", he replied in a not-so-sure tone.

"Good luck with your endeavors with GoGo. I know you can do it. If you ever need help, I'll be here to support you, okay?", she assured.

"Thanks, Honey."

It was a good uplift. Honey really was as sweet as her name.

.

At home, Hiro reviewed what he had written before going to bed. As he saw Baymax, he remembered Tadashi's advice to see things in a different angle. He did what the advice wanted him to do. As he's in deep thought, his smartphone rang and he found out that he got a voice message. His heart might have skipped a beat or two, but he felt happy. What he heard was GoGo's voice…

_"Hey, Honey told me that you burned the midnight oil. Don't push yourself too hard. Get some sleep, okay? Good night, Hiro."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**I have watched the movie last 11/15 and this is one awesome and fun treat. It deserved all the praises it could possibly get. 4.999 out of 5. :)**

**However, this movie lacked an official pairing. Pairs could be this and that and this and that, so... LET THE SHIPPING WAR COMMENCE!**

**(Well Nah! Just ship who you like to ship and I'll ship mine.)**

.

**Obviously, this is a Hiro x GoGo fanfic. Deal with it. I have my reasons why I consider this pairing, and it's like they're perfect together.**

**Welcome aboard the HiroGo ship! :D**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****Let's have some good time in the cafe. See ya!****

****(BTW, this is a part of a double update. The other on was at _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_; "_Ties that Bind - Sherman & Penny_")****

.


	2. Ch 2 - Wild Growth

**Chapter 2 – Wild Growth**

.

Saturday mornings were always pleasant. After five continuous days of working a student up at the Institute, a rewarding weekend would always in hand. Hiro wasn't out of this rule. However, considering what happened a day before, he could not get himself relieved.

.

As soon as he woke up, he rushed to his desk and took out his journal. The idea of his secret being spilled out prematurely boggled him. If GoGo managed to know that he likes her, it could only be one of two things. It's either she appreciates it, or she would not and hate him forever. Other than that, Honey just got a weapon against him. Not that she might use it, but she even told GoGo that he's up all night! With that…

* * *

><p><em>The possibilities are limitless. It's like a bomb ticking down to the last second! It must be defused, but how?<em>

* * *

><p>Not having more than three sentences written down, Hiro stopped. He heard footsteps sounded towards him. Slowly but surely, he closed the journal, and hid it in the desk drawer. A pop sounded thereafter.<p>

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Oh, GoGo! I-It's good to see you.", Hiro greeted.

"Explanation. Now.", she snugly replied after clearing her throat. The boy's mind raced around. Could it be that Honey told her of his secret?

"W-what should I explain?", he stuttered.

"Why are you still up so late? What are you working on?", GoGo asked in return. Hiro got a thorn removed from his chest.

"I'm working on my microbots. You know, trying to upgrade them."

"Upgrade them? But the microbots were already… great."

"Thanks. I'm just trying to expand what they can do. By the way, why have you dropped by?"

"Honey and I were to have some donuts. And guess what, she not yet here.", she grunted and popped that bubblegum again.

"I wonder why?"

"She said she's gonna fetch Fred and Wasabi. What a fuss."

"What?!"

"What's with the what?"

"No, nothing. Would you mind if I get excused for some minutes? I'm going to fix myself."

"Go on."

The boy rushed to the bathroom to take a bath. GoGo took a book and sat down for a read.

.

As the water gushed to him, the genius thought and weighed things over. For the past year, GoGo had entered his room for an infinite number of times. But, today was different. The pressure Honey had exerted to him was tremendous, and the closeness of the two girls just complicated things. Or maybe, he's exaggerating the turn of events, whatsoever. Well, who knows…?

.

As soon as he fixed himself to look as decent as he could be, he went to her. She was reading a book about _Virtualization and Design_.

"Hiro. This book was awesome. It explains virtualization like it was so easy.", GoGo said, pointing to a diagram in the said book.

"It was actually easy.", Hiro replied.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"If you're such a smart guy, better teach me."

"Sure,. Why not?"

"Good.", and she pinched him on the cheek.

"Ow!"

"So, let's go down and have some breakfast. I'm getting hungry.", she suggested.

"Okay."

As they were on the stairs, he remembered what he's written and figured out that he's not freezing out on her presence, as he used to be. Good development; many to go.

.

The two nerds decided to have donuts and a hot milk tea for the morning. Seated somewhere near the corner, they got a perfect view of the entire café. They could see anything, from the counter to the door. Looking at the counter, Aunt Cass was so busy taking the customers' orders. Baymax was there too! Dressed like a barista, the supposed-to-be robot nurse was now helping in the café. Genius.

"A robot nurse working as a barista… Unbelievable.", GoGo said before taking a bite and a sip.

"It's actually believable. All that it takes is a chip with the necessary info. Besides, he's a big help to Aunt Cass.", Hiro pointed out. His aunt waved at them and seemingly wanted to talk to them, but there's a lot in queue.

"Baymax seems to draw a lot of attention…"

"… and customers too.", he added.

"Plus, the kids liked him very well.", she chuckled.

"Yeah."

As they're having a good time, somebody swiftly sat beside GoGo. Hiro was a bit of fear-stricken as he saw a fishy smile directed towards him.

"What took you so long?", GoGo asked Honey in a mocking tone.

"Those boys just won't come here!", Honey irritably replied, though changed to the usual tone afterwards, "So, you're having a good time with Hiro."

"Yeah, that's because you're freaking late."

Back to the boy, he couldn't help but to be nervous of what the eyeglassed girl might say. He tried to relax himself with a soothing drink, but in vain.

"I'll be getting my donuts, so have some private time.", and the tall girl went to the counter.

.

Awkward. That's what he felt. And, did she just say 'private time'? Fred and Wasabi might not have come, but Honey herself was enough to do the work. It was like she's already shipping them!

"Hey, Hiro. Are you okay?", GoGo snapped him to reality.

"Huh? Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure? You're like not feeling well."

"I-I'm fine. How can you say?"

"Your face is red. Okay, lemme see.", and she reached out to his forehead. Now, it's both heaven and hell to him.

"You're not sick.", she continued, and moved her hand to his hair.

"I told you.", he replied. As she forcibly nodded, a click sounded somewhere. Their connection, this time, was documented. Of course, it's Honey's doing.

"Hey, what's that for?!", the two said in unison.

"You're so cute together!", she said in a loud tone that drew the attention of the entire café, before taking another shot.

.

Girls really loved chattering, well at least one of them. Seemingly left behind, Hiro didn't care about it. Seeing them on a good talk was enough. Or maybe, seeing his crush was enough… Wait a minute, did he hear something like 'back subjects'?

"Back subjects? You have back subjects, GoGo?", he muttered.

"Look who's talking.", GoGo replied.

"I mean, I'm surprised."

"To get it into you, I hate chemistry and history. So, I'm not taking them or I might as well fail."

"But why? We have Honey to help us."

"I'm not in the mood to take it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"The semester is gonna end in two weeks. Don't you have any plan to take those back subs?", Honey asked the speedster.

"Not on this coming semester.", she snugly answered and finished her donuts.

"How 'bout you, Hiro? You got the same set of back subs, right?"

Hiro stopped from his bite. He and GoGo did have the same back subjects. Chemistry sure was hard for a virtualization genius and he was forced to make it as a back. An idea sparked, though he's quite unsure.

"Hey, Hiro!", GoGo poked him at the forehead, snapping his spacing out.

"I-I'm not pretty sure about it.", he said with a headscratch. Some minutes later, GoGo's phone rang and they were certain that she's got a delivery to do.

"I got some work to do, guys. Gotta go!", and the speedster stood up to leave.

"Wait. Stop!", Honey exclaimed as the other girl was beside Hiro, "Hiro, stand up."

The boy did so. With a click of her smartphone, Honey caught something of interest.

"What's with taking so much pictures of us?", GoGo asked.

"Haven't you seen it? Hiro's now taller than you.", Honey pointed out. GoGo looked at him, and saw that he's about half an inch taller. With a nod and a hard shoulder tap, she left to her errand

.

Left alone, Hiro was to ask Honey about her actions when she stopped him preëmptively. And, that's a fastbreak stop.

"You should be thanking me.", Honey defended.

"Thanking you? You're already steps from disclosing my secret!", Hiro replied in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry. She won't use it against you."

"How can you tell?"

"We're both girls, Hiro. Somebody you knew thought of the same, and I did not use it against him. Now, all you have to do is to persuade her to take the back subjects this coming semester, and be classmates."

"What? Why?"

"Imagine the amount of time you two will share together if you're both in the same class."

He stopped from the bite he's to take, again. Honey was dead right.

.

That evening, as he was lying down the bed, Hiro thought of what to say. After a minute or two or three, he got his smartphone and texted her of his idea. Things were not easy, for she's a girl of strong resolve. After a lot of exchanges came the end game…

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you even trying to make me take my back subjects?"<em>

_"Well, I'm thinking that we can make it together. You and me, working hand-in-hand, helping each other in getting it through. I know we can pass them in no time, so why delay it?"_

_"Fine. Since you keep an insisting about it, let's give it a try. But I will only enroll those two if and only if we will be classmates. Make sure that we'll register together, okay?"_

* * *

><p>With widened eyes and a smile, he rejoiced with a "Yes!", and rolled on the bed, only to fall from it thereafter.<p>

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**_"Up we go!"_**

**_- Lulu (_From_ The League of Legends)_**

**Okay, the chapter title was actually based from a skill of that cute character. :)**

**Also, the term virtualization pertains, in my point of view, to his designing via holographic tech and related things. I'm not so sure of what it was called, but have seen a similar concept in _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs._** **If not mistaken, they called it by that term there.**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

**Up next (about 3 or 4 days from now), a dare-devilish chapter! Stay tuned!**


	3. Ch 3 - False Promise

**WARNING: MILD, SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_**It is greatly advised to limit the expense of your imagination.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – False Promise<strong>

.

What a day! Despite Honey Lemon's sheer interference and his over pessimistic thinking, events were getting to his favour. Scale of pain for the meantime: zero.

* * *

><p>Now that everything's in-line, Hiro wore his sleepsuit and dozed off. It was a good night sleep or perhaps, a slumber better than any that he had for the past days. The next he knew was that the ambiance did not change. It was still night. He knew he got a long sleep, and that idea surmounts to only one thing. He overslept.<p>

.

In haste, he went down the café and saw Aunt Cass busy with the customers. Baymax, on the other hand, was cleaning the windows. One floor up, he saw and ate a sandwich that was on the kitchen. From there, he heard a splash of water coming from the bathroom. Since Aunt Cass and Baymax were downstairs, and Mochi was on his room, who in the world was taking a bath in there?

.

Terrified, Hiro ran upstairs to his room and locked it. He theorized that, whoever that was, he would be going upstairs to him. He's not mistaken. In a couple of minutes, three silence-shattering knocks resounded from the locked door. The boy took a broom as a weapon and creeped slowly towards it, only to hear someone familiar.

"Hey, Hiro, open up!"

Swiftly, he threw the broom away, and unlocked the door. The sight made him jawdrop in awe. There stood his dream girl, all beautiful, just taken a bath, and was wearing a silky, light purple, night gown.

"Have you forgotten that I'm sleeping here tonight?", GoGo asked. Of course, she's still popping that bubblegum.

"I think so.", Hiro replied with a nervous chuckle. Saying nothing else, she entered the room, locked the door, and dragged him by the hand. Now, that's weird.

.

The genius was pretty confused. They have sat side by side for some time. It was normal for GoGo to sleep in his room, and she had done it for more than 10 times. But, to sleep with that attire was just different. The night gown itself was thin enough to show her features! Far from her casual look, she was... alluring. The boy felt weirder when she drew closer.

"Hiro, would you mind if we do something?", she sweetly asked. And, wait, what? Did she just bit her lower lip?

"W-What is it?", he stuttered. He got no reply from his counter question. Instead, she drew closer and closer until he' face-to-face with destiny. Then, they connected. His heart pounded with extreme pleasure and he could feel the blood rush somewhere. Blanked out and outplayed, he found himself between heaven and bed.

"W-wait! Are you sure about this, GoGo?", he asked after breaking from their connection.

Like his first question, GoGo did not answer and went to do what she was doing. Not so soon, they're both exposed and were winding down the turmoil.

.

In this point of time, Hiro's five senses worked beyond his hold. He could see her delicate form. He could feel her soft and tender skin. He could smell her tempting fragrance. He could hear her hidden expressions. He could taste that bubblegum. Who would have thought that he's now having all of her? All of GoGo...

.

With the pressure rising up, Hiro couldn't help but to scream her name... aloud.

* * *

><p>A day before the horrifying final examination week, Fred, Wasabi, and honey Lemon were in the café for some news. GoGo ought to be there too, but she's on a delivery job and would be late. The three were relieving themselves at the living room when they heard a shout upstairs. Did Hiro just scream GoGo's name in an ecstatic manner?<p>

.

They rushed to his room and found him asleep. Getting closer, they saw him slightly twitching sideways and blushing horribly.

"GoGo... How if Aunt Cass...", Hiro mumbled before falling to another moan. Quickly, Honey took out her smartphone and recorded a video of the dreaming boy. Fred tried his best to stop his laugh, while Wasabi worried.

"Are you guys sure that he's okay?", Wasabi asked, "He might be having a nightmare!"

"Shhh! He's okay!, Honey replied in a whisper, "He's just dreaming of GoGo."

"Now that you said it, I wonder what they are doing in the dream? Racing, probably?", he innocently replied. Honey puffed her cheeks and was also stopping her burst of laughter.

"Man, this is one-of-a-kind! I haven't seen anything like this!", Fred said.

"A boy dreaming of his dream girl sure wasn't on the comic books, Fred.", Honey replied.

"Yeah... Wait, dream girl? Hiro likes GoGo?"

"K-kinda.", she sighed, knowing that she just blew up a secret that was supposed to be kept.

"Cool! Finally, another love story in the team!", Fred happily exclaimed.

"Don't be so noisy. He might wake up."

To their surprise, a follow-up "Shhh!" came off. Baymax was now there.

"What if GoGo knew about this?", Wasabi pointed to Hiro, who was still dreaming and occasionally calling out the name. Then, something popped.

.

Another surprise in hand, another person just got into the room. As quick as they could be, the three acted like normal and froze out. Honey hid her phone, while the other two tried to look as normal as they usually were. GoGo was now there, and was holding a Maglev disc.

"What is it that I must know?", she asked. The three replied nothing, but pointed to the dreamer. The latter mumbled her name again.

"Baymax, what's happening to Hiro?"

"Hiro was having a 'Nocturnal Emission'...", the Healthcare Companion replied.

"Nocturnal emission?"

"... otherwise known as 'Wet Dream'."

"Don't tell me he's gonna wet his pants like a baby? That's unnatural."

"It's not like that. Wet dreams are perfectly normal for pubescent boys. These dreams stimulate their reproductive system as part of development, and is sexual in nature and content."

"You mean... He's doing that 's' thing to me in his dream?!", GoGo asked with wide eyes.

Before Baymax could even reply, the speedster went to the bed, pulled him up, an slapped him, a bit hard, with the disc.

"Ouch!", he exclaimed as he woke up, "W-What? GoGo?"

.

Later, Honey and GoGo went down to the café and had some coffee. The boys helped Hiro clean his mess up. But, the bigger problem was GoGo. She seemed to be offended. Puberty screwed him up this time. As the boys were talking things upstairs, the two girls did not. The chemist could not gauge what she really felt behind that tomato-red face. The purple-streaked girl wasn't even drinking! She must be really upset...

.

Soon enough, the three boys came down to join them. In an obvious plight to fix things, Hiro seated beside GoGo. In a silent count to three...

"Man, I'm hungry! Let's have some food!", Fred started.

"Count me in.", Wasabi seconded.

"Let's go! You two stay here, okay? We'll be taking yours as well.", Honey added, and winked to the boy. GoGo nodded, while Hiro showed signs of fear. This was it.

Left alone, the genius went to act.

"I'm sorry for what happened, GoGo. I really am.", he said after a poke.

"Whatever.", she thinly replied. Despite her terrible blush, her eyes showed a death glare you won't like to see. And yeah, she was like _Ghost Rider_ doing the _Penance Stare_ at him. Burn within, genius. Burn.

With a sigh, he went to silence. Some 10 minutes passed. The food takers had returned and they began eating, well except for "problematic" two.

.

The table was divided into two. One consisted of the three who chattered and another with the silent couple. Eventually in the course, Fred and Honey, via facial expression, told Hiro to get her to a talk. Wasabi even whispered a "Go on" to boost his morale up.

"GoGo, please listen to me.", he started upon mustering all the bravery he got.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry about this morning."

"Like I care."

"Yes, you do. Why are you even mad?"

"I-I'm not mad... I just feel like... embarrassed or somethin'. I-I can't imagine that you're thinking of doing those things to me. You pervert."

"What? N-no! I'm not really thinking of those... but this stupid brain... I really don't know."

"You don't know? Ugh! Why are we even talking of these things?", she replied with a facepalm.

"Please forgive me."

"Fine. Fine. Let's just forget about this."

"So, am I forgiven?"

"I think so.", she smiled. The tension was now resolved with diplomacy. As they looked to the others, they got a satisfied smile from their teammates. As for GoGo, she couldn't help but to ask herself why she couldn't say 'no' to that boy.

.

That was really a close one. Imagine heading to a hell called final's week with a misunderstanding in mind. That's not gonna be so good. Since the sudden rift between Hiro and GoGo was now mended, it's about time to discuss something.

"Guys, I have some plans in mind.", Fred declared.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**As a chapter title etymology, "_False Promise_" was a skill of _the_ _Oracle_ in the game _Defense of the Ancients._**

**Like the skill, some events just have a positive and a negative setback.**

**:)**

.

**Set sail! :D**

******Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!******

**The next chapter may as well be updated some 5 to 7 days from now.**

**Next stop, the materialization of Fred's plan. See ya!**

**. **


	4. Ch 4 - Slippery When Wet

**Chapter 4 – Slippery When Wet**

.

The five infernal days of the final exams passed. Hiro sat on his desk, tired, sleep-lacking, and worried. Considering those exams, he knew he got them all the passing sink. All those nights studying late paid off as he easily answered the questions. however, he knew that the same idea went on his friends. But, what got him worried? The answer was pretty obvious and, as usual, was written.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! I got passed through the examinations alive! I can even ace some of them! Happy!<em>

_Well, honestly, I feel worried. GoGo seems cold to me these past days. It can be that she's just busy with the studies, or not. I'm not so sure about it, and it bugs me out. I guess I have to ask her tomorrow. It's really hard to have a trouble with someone you like._

* * *

><p>In hindsight, Hiro did look at a different angle. Back on the day he had the dream, he and GoGo did fix things between them. Yet, it happened so fast that she might have done it just to rid of his talking. That's possible, though he had to consider the succeeding days were they studied some topics together. GoGo's not hostile, but she grew somewhat cold. Confusing, especially to him.<p>

.

Not at a loss, he have to use Fred's plan for tomorrow. Way back on the same day, the sign-spinner invited the gang for a pool party after the finals. All of them agreed and, surely, it would be a relaxing and fun get together. Moreover, it would be the best time to clear things. But, how would he ask her? He spent the whole day drabbling but to no avail.

"Nothing. No ideas. Useless. Empty. Brain."

And yes, he did bang his head to the table, same as before.

.

Evening passed and morning came. It was now Sunday. After breakfast and bath, Hiro took some time standing in front of a mirror, trying to make himself presentable. He realized later that a pool party was not a project presentation, and he went to his desk instead. Reviewing a logic diagram about their possible conversation, he felt that he got this. However, when Aunt Cass called his name, he, in a back-to-back realization, knew that it was the other way around.

"Hiro, GoGo's here!", Aunt Cass' voice came from the cafe.

"What?!... I mean, just a second!", he staggered and scampered to take the things that he'd carry. As soon as he equipped that backpack, he rushed downstairs and saw GoGo having a hot chocolate. the other three were in Wasabi's car having a good time dancing to some music.

"Good morning, Hiro.", GoGo greeted in her usual, cool tone.

"Good morning, GoGo. Shall we... go?", Hiro replied as he sat beside her.

"Let me finish my drink, first. Besides, let's not be hasty.", and she sipped on the soothing drink.

"Why?"

"I hate the music they're playing.", she stressed.

"What's the song?"

"I'm not so sure about the title, but it's so stupid."

Hiro inquired no more. _ What GoGo hates, GoGo hates._ That's it.

.

Out of words to compensate hyer stoic nature for that meantime, Hiro went to Baymax. The robot nurse/barista was busy taking out some orders.

"Hey, Baymax."

"Oh. Hello, Hiro."

"We're going to Fred's for a pool party. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to, but Aunt Cass needs me here.", the bot replied before throwing a sealed coffee cup as a form of shaking. The barista chip was really working well.

"Okay... I guess we have to go."

"I wish you the best of luck.", Baymax pertained to GoGo. Of course, he knew of Hiro's doubts. He was his patient.

"Thanks, Baymax.", and they fist-bumped.

"Bah-a-la-la-la~!"

With that, and after saying goodbye to Aunt Cass, the genius and the speedster went to the others.

.

In the car, Wasabi took the wheel and Fred was seated beside him. Honey, Hiro, and GoGo were on the back seat in such arrangement.

"Okay, now that we're all here, it's time!", Fred exclaimed.

"Guys, before we go, can you please turn off that music? It's been playing for the n-th time since you dropped by my door.", GoGo said.

"I think it won't hurt if we just turn it off.", Hiro suggested, as he saw the impending commotion. All eyes fell upon him. Three of them were fishy.

"Okay, Hiro. But, GoGo will never take hold of this steering wheel until we get to Fred's. Deal?", Wasabi bargained. The genius looked on the girl at his left. She's really been willing to sacrifice another _The Fast and the Furious _driving stunt just to stop that hell of a song from playing.

"Deal.", she replied a bit disappointed.

"Okay, okay. Let's have some pictures! Say cheese!", honey excitedly suggested and faced her smartphone to the front seaters. Instead of saying 'cheese', Wasabi and Fred posed like super heroes. Next in line was a selfie of the backseat. Trying to find a perfect angle, Honey pushed Hiro towards his crush. That scenario remained until they've started the engine.

.

As for the trip, it took almost an hour before they reached the mansion. Wasabi's safe-driving and the San Fransokyo's before-noon traffic condition provided enough delay. Hiro and GoGo even fell asleep on each other's shoulder, much to honey's delight. One click, and that's a frozen piece of time.

.

They soon reached Fred's mansion, and they immediately changed to their swimsuits. Well, only Honey Lemon got the guts to wear a proper one, for the others wore their house attires. Rich men had a huge swimming pool and a cottage full of food... and that's what they got, courtesy of Fredzilla.

.

As the others swam in a side of the pool, Hiro chased GoGo, trying to to start his well-thought conversation. How in the world would he catch up with a triathlete, seriously? She's like a shark, and he's like a jellyfish. No chance. Too his surprise, she suddenly got him in a playful headlock from behind.

"Hey, genius. Can you still catch up?", she mockingly asked and pulled him to the edge. in an instant, all that he reviewed, those logic diagrams and possible conversation flow, was swept out of his mind. his brain got to a bumpy ride in thought of what to say. Fortunately, he remembered one of the lessons he got from Baymax. _ Be honest and direct to the point._

"Honestly, no.", he unsurely replied. GoGo freed him from the lock and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, instead.

"Surely, you won't chase me without a reason...", she said. She need not to add some more. It's pretty evident that she's to ask him next.

"C-can we... talk?"

"About what?"

The mere fact that she's staring straight to his eyes made him dead nervous.

"I'd like to say sorry about last week..."

"Last week? The wet dream thingy..."

"Yeah... you seem to be evading me this past week."

"Evading? No, I'm not. Can't it be that we're just keeping our head intact?", she explained as she floated like a log somewhere beside him. Analysis in point, she would not have dragged him to study some topics if she's evading him. Even geniuses had their blind spots.

"I can't help but to be sorry. It's so... embarrassing."

"Let's just put that wet dream thingy at the back of our minds, okay?"

"But..."

"Stop whining. Woman up!", ad she pinched his cheek, hard.

"Ow! I'm a man, how could I... Ouch!", he tried to reply but felt the sting getting harder.

"If Baymax was here, I'm sure he'll ask you of your pain rate.", she chuckled and popped a bubblegum.

"He's programmed that way... Wait a minute, you're chewing gum even in the pool?"

"As if there's something new."

"Well...", and he laughed a bit. Just right then, he sank. Someone pulled him from the depths.

.

The water engulfed the genius and he tried to resist them. He tried to reach out to his dream girl but in vain. After a short while, he found himself on the farther side of that Olympic-sized pool. The culprits, of course, were Fred and Wasabi.

"Fred! Wasabi! Why you!", he tried to be mad but could not.

'"We're sorry for interrupting your quality, love time with GoGo.", Wasabi said.

"Yeah! Our boy genius is going GoGo all the way!", Fred screamed, but Hiro managed to cover his mouth in time for the name.

"Guys, keep it down!", the boy pleaded.

"You love GoGo! You love GoGo!", the two teased like a kid, with some sort of rain dance. Hiro ended with a facepalm.

"Come on!" Why did you even pull me here?"

"We're saving your life.", Wasabi replied, making his voice GoGo-ish.

"If you could only see how red your face was when she wrapped her arms around you. You're too obvious, and that's not a good thing. You must keep your composure intact.", Fred explained. Seriously, was he to get some love advice from the comic geek and the neat freak?

"Honest question. Do you like her?", Wasabi suddenly asked.

"Well... yeah.", Hiro answered in a low voice.

"How did it all started?"

"I'm not pretty sure. It just happened."

"Oh my... You're in love!", Fred concluded. And this time, that was way fast!

"What? How can you tell?"

"Love stories are always present in most stories, even in comic books. And, most of the time, we can point out love in its undefinability.", and yes, Fred was the one talking.

"Unbelievable."

"To do the proper moves, you must know more about her.", Wasabi extended.

"But i know her..."

"Let us skip the basics you knew like that she's one and a half years older than you, that she's in a double major, that she got into college at the age of 15, whatsoever."

"You got that on point...", Hiro head-scratched.

"It's about time we open _Fred's Top Secret Files_.", Fred said in an awesome tone.

* * *

><p><em>Fred's Top Secret Files: GoGo Tomago<em>

_"She's deadly like a throwing star, or a highly trained gnome assassin with a throwing star."_

_GoGo's a tough, athletic kind of gal. And to be serious, she's a triathlete and a top-notch bike racer. Se also knew kickboxing and Ultimate Frisbee. One time, she challenged her suitors to beat her at kickboxing and they got beaten up. I hope she won't do that to you._

_In terms of traits, she's absolutely loyal, sarcastic, and protective. Not so sure how she act in a romantic relationship. That's for you to find out._

_Favorites. Kale salad, Rare steaks, Chocolates, pizzas, bubblegum. In music, punk rock. But, believe me, she had a heart for pop and indie. Try playing sons like from Fun. and you'll get her full attention. Oh, by the way, she's an excellent fabrication and design prodigy, and her bike got NO breaks. Beware._

_She hates two things: liars and cowards. So, try not to be like them._

_..._

_One last thing, never tell her that I called her a "gnome assassin". GoGo would surely give off a beating if she knew. Consider using her height to belittle her a taboo. As in, extremely forbidden._

* * *

><p>What a data transfer.! Fred sure knew a lot about her and Hiro couldn't help but to bat an eyelash. As of the comic book fan, he did the information relay like telling a story, so that the girls won't suspect them of talking behind their backs.<p>

"Are you stalking her or something? You knew a lot.", Hiro asked.

"Stalking? I'm just keeping record of my true friends. In fact, you're already in. Now that you liked GoGo, I'll update yours."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Hiro, GoGo's not our type of gal.", Wasabi assured. The boy gave off a deep, relieved sigh.

"I'll be starting an event later. Take GoGo as you partner, okay?", Fred planned.

Hiro nodded, though he was quite unsure of what that "event" was.

.

Meanwhile, the girls swam to the other edge of the water heaven. Actually, the chemist dragged the other girl there. Making sure that the boys were preoccupied, they talked some things while having some drinks.

"What can you say about Hiro?", Honey asked.

"Hiro? So you dragged me here to talk about him?", GoGo disbelievingly replied.

"I just wanna know your idea about him, like we always do. As for me, I find him cute. And, when he's with such a girl like you, he gets cuter."

"He's naïve.", the purple-streaked girl retorted.

"Naive? I think not. He led us on our greatest mission as a team, remember?"

"And, he's the one who broke down first. He still got a lot to learn and good thing that he's learning."

"Hearing that from someone who worried the most when he flew out, and who hugged him the next we saw him..."

"Hey! I only helped him out as an emotional brace.", GoGo denied.

"And, you're helping him out of his naive-ness."

"Yeah, of course."

"Why?"

"So that he'll be a proper man for m-m-... other girls. I-I mean, he'll get a girl for himself sooner, so he must not be that naïve to hold a relationship.", she stuttered. What the heck was that GoGo, she thought to herself. Had Honey just known something that she, herself, did not?

"Thinking of that, he was really growing up.", Honey diverted, "He even got a wet dream and I'm sure that he'll get a girlfriend soon enough."

"Why is that wet dream always popping up?"

"It's interesting. He might have liked you to the point that he dreamed of you, or perhaps, of having you."

"W-what? No! That can't be.", she denied again.

Nevertheless, Honey saw a speck of light on her thin blush.

.

Hours later, as the team was having a fun time, Heathcliff, Fred's butler, brought in two air-filled balloon spears. Fredzilla got one and threw the other to GoGo. She caught it on an awesome stance.

"GoGo, Wasabi and I challenge you to a battle.", Fred declared like a superhero. He then climbed Wasabi's back and pointed the spear to Hiro.

"I'll be the referee!", Honey said and went to pool-side.

"Wait...", GoGo said and looked around. The game was pretty easy. They just have to knock the opposing team over. But, guess what? Can Hiro even carry her? If he's Baymax, that would be a lot easier, but that's unfair.

"Can you carry me, Hiro?", GoGo asked as she went behind him.

"I'm not sure.", he replied and tried to carry her on his back. At first, they fell backward. Then, forward. In an intricate form, at the third. By the fourth try, they managed to establish a balance and they're battle ready. However, Fred and Wasabi got them down for three consecutive time. 0-3.

"Come on, GoGo! Is that all you've got?", the two mocked.

"That's it!", GoGo declared and spat out the bubblegum. Hiro couldn't believe what happened right after that. The gum landed on his right palm! Was he disgusted or not? Well, indecisive.

"Hiro, try to cope up with me, okay?", she added and gently closed his right hand to a fist. It's showtime!

_"GoGo goes in for an attack... BANG!"_

.

* * *

><p><em>This pool party is the best! I managed to completely fix things up with GoGo, I got a lot of info about her, and even had her as a game partner!<em>

_Concerning the game, we got it hands up! I was carrying her throughout that 24 rounds and I wasn't tired at all. We're the best! 21-3 for the win!_

_..._

* * *

><p>After the fun mayhem, Hiro was lying down on his stomach by the pool as he wrote on his journal. All of a sudden, a splash exploded beside him. Good thing, he got the journal thrown to a safe, dry area before the splash overtook.<p>

"Hey! You're still studying, nerd?", GoGo asked after pounding the water.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! And you almost soaked my notes!", Hiro exaggerated.

"Sorry 'bout that. What are you writing, anyway?"

"Just things..."

"I see. Come on, let's eat."

"I'll be right behind.", and he reached to his journal. As he was about to take hold, the speedster pulled him to the water. They ended up trying to pull one another to the depths, of course with genuine laughter. That's a thing rarely seen from the girl...

.

At the cottage, Wasabi Honey lemon, and Fred went to a three-man fist-bump. Everything's going smoothly.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**First of all, I based Fred's intel about GoGo on some researches through _Google _plus some add-ons to spice it up. I might as well edit some info like GoGo's age when it becomes available.**

**This is the longest chapter so far. Believe me, there's a lot more. :)**

.

********Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!********

**Up next, an unexpected Saturday!**

.


	5. Ch 5 - Don't You Fake It

**Chapter 5 – Don't You Fake It**

.

Monday. The day accused for breaking the lovely weekend, well except if it landed after the finals and before the end of the semester. If you're as academically wise as Hiro, you might as well discard the notion mentioned therewith.

.

At the café, Hiro kissed his Aunt Cass goodbye before going to the Institute. His smile cut across the entirety of the busy streets under the broad morning light. Who wouldn't dare to strike a smile when what you yearned for became a reality? Add to that, he's pretty sure that he'd pass all the subjects. Great. Just great.

.

Distribution of grades in the SFIT went on like this: In the first three days after the post-finals weekend, students with complete requirements may directly have their grades given. On the other hand, the students may use these days if soever to complete everything. They'll have their grades given on the last two days. As for Hiro and the nerds, they fell in the ones who were just waiting for their ticket to the next level.

.

And so, the genius arrived at the SFIT and was greeted by Honey Lemon. Together, they entered the "Nerd Lab" were they found the rest of the gang, and the other students. Some had gotten their grades and were satisfied, while most felt that creepy sting of possible failure. Good thing, Fred was there to lighten things up. Back to Hiro, he immediately ran towards the one who he deemed to matter the most.

"GoGo, are you okay?", Hiro asked as he approached her. A frown could only mean one thing… but that's impossible!

"Hiro.", she replied in a hopeless tone.

"What happened? Did you… fail?"

All of a sudden, she began to giggle lightly. He's dumbfounded, naturally.

"Of course not!", she replied, "I'm really not a good actress.

"Actress? You mean, you're playing pranks on me?"

"Sorry.", she apologized and ruined his hairdo, "Miss Abigail has your grades."

"Okay. All I have to do is to find her…"

"You need not find me.", a voice answered from the door. Everyone was awe-stricken when they saw who it was. Who would have thought that the girl they saved from an extradimensional hyper-sleep would be so beautiful? Fred even jaw-dropped in a way that everyone would laugh at him so hard. Wasabi was stuck in time. Honey Lemon just took about 24 shots by her phone. Hiro waited for her. She might be beautiful, but GoGo was way more for the boy.

"Good morning, Miss Abigail.", Hiro greeted as she went to him.

"Good morning, Hiro. Here's your grades.", Abigail gave him a sealed envelope.

"Thanks."

"By the way, is she your girlfriend?", and she pointed to the adrenaline junkie.

"N-no. She's just my… friend.", he replied.

"Well, I'm a girl and I'm a friend, but not his girlfriend... yet.", GoGo replied in her way of making things awesome. As Hiro looked around, he saw their friends trying to stop a hearty laugh. Wait a second, what did just GoGo say?

"I'll be going now. Good luck, Mr. Hamada.", Abigail said after a smile and before heading outside. She's similar to the genius, somehow.

.

As they opened the seal, all of their doubts were replaced with triumphal joy. Hiro aced all of it! Not one was left behind! After and exchange of smiles and a high five, GoGo hugged him tight. That might as well the best thing he got that day.

"This calls for a celebration!", Fred rejoiced.

* * *

><p>As Hiro walked beside GoGo, he thought things over. Today was Friday, and it's night, and they're walking the creepiest place in town. Where did the celebration go? Plus, the Friday landed on a thirteenth! He frowned with the idea. By then a chilling wind embraced them.<p>

.

But, what in a quick world happened? Four days ago, as Fred called for a celebration, the nerds brainstormed of a possible place. The conversation shifted to those spooky things as Honey spilled out things about haunted houses. And yes, they're within a presumed haunted house right now! GoGo argued that the haunts were not real, and to prove it, she'll be staying for a night in one. Of course, the genius won't let her do it alone, and poof!... he's in there, too.

.

The house was dark and inhabited, maybe for years or more. The way the house was left behind was enough to electrify one's spine. And, it was Friday the 13th, so triple the fright factor.

"Are you scared, Hiro?", GoGo asked straightforwardly, as she noticed the boy getting extremely near her.

"N-no, I-I'm not.", Hiro denied.

"Come on. Ghosts aren't real."

"But how if they are?"

"They aren't. So, woman up!", and she shook him by the shoulder. By then, a banging sound echoed somewhere, sending Hiro to reflexively cling to the girl. What displeasure.

"W-what was that?", he asked in fear. GoGo shook her head in a bit of irritation.

"Something just fell! There's no ghost!", she replied.

"S-s-someone's there!", he pointed to a curtain.

"You're already paranoid, scared cat. We better find a room before you find your imagination walking down the highway.", and she dragged him beside her. In time, they found a bedroom, and it was snug.

.

Finding a gas lamp within such a place was heaven's gift. GoGo lit it with a matchstick and they turned off their flashlights. As Hiro was to write on his journal, he got an experience of a lifetime.

"GoGo where are you? GoGo?", he asked when he noticed that she wasn't behind him. All of a sudden something pounced towards him, pushing him down to the bed. The genius screamed in despair.

"What are you writing?", GoGo asked after a laugh. Her form was atop the surprised fellow. Prank of the day number two.

"N-n-none of your business!", he replied and got the journal out of her reach. He was catching his breath and might had gotten a heart attack if he hadn't screamed.

"Let me see.", and she reached for the notebook.

"N-no!", and he took hold of her arms. She tried top break free, but failed. In the end, they got into a pillow fight and threw the idea of the notebook away.

In the place of a deserved celebration, he got something unforgettable. Bonding within a creepy house was one of a kind.

.

The two stopped on their playful rumble as they saw three forms peeping by the door. One of them was a girl with glasses…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**Before anything else, I would like to point out a 'lil plot change in this chapter. Instead of a Saturday, I made it a Friday the 13th for some good adjustments. #DontYouFakeIt**

.

**BTW, I'll be having a double update next time. Of course, the other one was "_Ties That Bind_"_ in the Mr. Peabody & Sherman _section. I'll be coupling it with some announcements.**

.

********Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!********

**Let's pull through the main course next chapter. See ya!**

**Also, I found a story with a freaking 132 reviews. How 'bout we top that?**

**:)**

.


	6. Ch 6 - Manifold Paradox

**Chapter 6 – Manifold Paradox**

.

* * *

><p><em>… and yes, what I suppose to be a "party" turned out to be a "Haunted House adventure" . Not cool. Insert Mad Face here.<em>

_If only Honey did not bring up the spooks… Anyway, the "haunted" house said was the one on the east edge of the city. It was said to be the only one there that survived a great fire long, long time ago. There's a lot of stories about it being haunted, and I can't deny that I'm freaking scared even though I'm with GoGo._

_As for GoGo, she's not a believer of ghosts. Unlike me, she can walk dauntlessly in such a place without feeling the creeps. What a strong girl!_

_Later, we found a room where we can spend the night and complete Fred's challenge. With a flicker and another, I feared that our flashlights were already drained or there were some elementals behind us. Luckily, there's a working gas lamp to light the room we found. A gas lamp in an abandoned-long-ago house? That's odd._

_I hate pranks. Well, I do like GoGo but I hate her pranks. I mean, she scared me to death with a "boo"! I screamed like a little homeless lady wrapped with a candy wrapper while inside a glitched mountain! It ain't nice… GoGo was the definition of speed, and she almost succeeded in reading this for the n-th time. I'm done for if she did, so I shackled her to stop her… Her face was so close to me… Her pink lips… If only I could kiss…_

_…_

_Pillowfighting was a million times more tiring than bot fighting. Plus, I fell down from the bed about ten times! Anyway, we saw three forms by the door. One of them has glasses. Could it be Honey Lemon? Could it be that they're trying to scare us or that they're peeping on us? GoGo did not like the idea and threatened to teach them a lesson. And that's the scariest thing that day._

_…_

* * *

><p>Like any other moment, Hiro was on his desk and was busy writing a journal entry. It was the idea to be written a day before, if GoGo hadn't sneaked behind him for the surprise. As written, it's a dangerous idea to have GoGo's eyes laid upon the contents of the journal. Yet, he always got that urge to write while she's around. Thanks for the coöperation, brain.<p>

.

As he was doing the notes, Baymax was busy downloading information through his PC. At the same rate, he was scanning the boy. Multitasking at its finest.

"Baymax, what are you downloading?", Hiro asked as he saw the bot doing its thing. An unwanted image even caught his eye, though it lasted for less than half a second due to the flicker.

"I am gathering information about love.", Baymax replied.

"What?! What for?"

"Download complete. Scan complete."

"Wha-. Unbelievable."

"Your neurotransmitter level was elevated. This indicates that you're happy."

"Well, I am.", Hiro said with a smile. Without any other event, Baymax flashed GoGo's picture on its chest.

"It is apparent that you're in-love with GoGo.", Baymax concluded.

"How can you say?"

Right then, Baymax explained love in medical terms. All that the boy understood was that he' "attracted to the opposite sex".

"I don't get it.", he blurted.

"What is the current score?"

"I-I'm not certain. Friends, I think."

"Uncertainty can be eliminated by means of proper communication.", Baymax explained as it projected a picture of the girl beside a phone icon.

"Yeah, that's right… Wait a second… Did you just contact GoGo?!", he noticed the projection, "Baymax!... Oh no…"

By then, his phone rang. The speedster's on the line. With a mad stare to the balloon-bot, he answered the call.

* * *

><p><em>"Um… Hello. Is this GoGo?"<em>

_"Yes. Baymax contacted me and told me to call you. Is there a problem?"_

_"N-nothing. I just wanna know… how you're doing. I'm a bit uneasy."_

_"I'm fine, Hiro. Thanks for worrying."_

_"Uh… Any plans for the semestral break?"_

_"Enrolling subjects by Monday. Wait, we're gonna register together, right?"_

_"Y-yeah. Of course."_

_"I'll fetch you somewhere after lunch. See you on Monday, nerd."_

_"Hey, you're a nerd too!"_

_"Hahaha… Good night, Hiro."_

_"Good night, GoGo."_

* * *

><p>That was an unexpected call, and he couldn't help but to sigh so deep. He felt like pushing himself into a cliff. Turning to Baymax…<p>

"Why did you do that?! Why did you make GoGo call me?", the genius asked.

"I did that for you to converse with her. And you did.", Baymax replied and reiterated that thing about uncertainty.

"But, Baymax, I almost screwed up."

"You did not screw up, not even a bit. Besides, it would be best if you establish something greater as the time goes by."

Cyptic. That's what Hiro thought of Baymax' last sentence. However, getting through the logic that he was its patient and that it would never give a bad treatment, he flipped his resolve the other way.

"Thanks for the help, buddy. I'm satisfied with my care."

.

* * *

><p><em>Monday. Time for registering the subjects for the upcoming semester.<em>

_As we had planned, GoGo showed up in the café somewhere 11:45. We had lunch, drinks, and a talk. She kept on popping out who might those figures we saw were. I don't feel good about might get a beating._

_We reached SFIT an hour after 12. The next events were pretty unexpected. We overheard Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon talking of a prank. And yeah, the whole haunted house challenge thingy was a prank to scare GoGo! She chased them around while ranting. Good thing, no one got killed._

_Wait a second, did she just said that's she's scared? I wonder…_

* * *

><p>Sitting on wait for their sealed envelopes, Hiro took time writing on his diary-like second journal. GoGo went to the restroom for a while. As for the schedule, SFIT still adhered to the classical envelope style of giving it. Callaghan really went on doing retro. Back to the boy, he got his journal hidden as GoGo went to him, a thing he usually did.<p>

"So the envelopes hadn't arrived yet.", GoGo concluded as she sat beside him.

"Uh huh. Have you relieved yourself now?", Hiro asked a dumb question.

"Yup. Now that we're to be classmates, I hope we can punch it through."

"Of course, we will.", and he tapped his shoulder. Watch where your hands were going, genius.

"What took them so long to encode our subject schedule?"

"I think let's just wait. It will be over soon…", he replied and then got startled that their names were called in, "See?"

She nodded with the turn of events and dragged him to the receiving booth. As soon as they had the envelopes in hand, they immediately opened it and compared subjects. The couple was classmates on three, and most notorious of them was chemistry. An all-in enrollment of back subs in a semester had its advantages and disadvantages, though.

.

Putting the worries aside, Hiro and GoGo went back to the lab. Business was officially done, and the former bade the team goodbye. He was happy. He knew he was and he's certain of it. He might as well ask Honey for more love advices. Wait, why was Honey so fond of those? Nevertheless, Hiro put that aside, waved to his teammates, and went out. Little did he know that something's gonna block him from getting home.

.

As for GoGo, she popped the bubblegum as her soon-to-be classmate went out of sight. Deep within, she's thinking of things concerning them and she got no plans of disclosing it… yet. In time, she felt the urge to go home and she left. Honey, wasabi, and Fred worried that they might have offended her too much, though they weren't, really.

.

On the way home, Hiro's excitement made him furnish a sly grin. All on his mind was GoGo and the limitless possibilities. Honey was right. Imagine all that could happen now that they're in one class! Just excellent! Heartbeat rise, blushing face, empty stare, imagination at work, zero side-step walking… then a thud. He collided with somebody. Or maybe a legion.

"What the?! Are you blind or something", a voice exclaimed. Hiro snapped back to reality.

"Wha-? Whe-? W-what?", he stuttered. He saw a bit of a thug-looking student splashed with a red drink. Trouble.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened. I-I'm just thinking of things, so…"

"So what?", and the others who were with that boy closed around him. On the first look, they were students from another university. They were many. They were kinda dumb-looking. They were like futureless fools… or maybe that's too much.

"Come on, fellas, we can talk this over.", Hiro bargained as he slowly took a back step.

"Talk this over? Who the hell are you? Wait a minute… he's a nerd from the spit!", the bully pointed to his ID. The flock the made fun of him.

"It's SFIT, not spit."

"Whatever, nerd. I bet you don't have the balls to grab your own girlfriend. What a sore loser."

"Well, at least, I'm not the likes of you who got no brain at all. You can't even dodge from a person who was busy thinking of better things. What a shame, fools.", Hiro replied. And yes, it was not the best reply. It's like a magnet to a beating. What the heck, Hiro?

Now came some dire situation. The band of "fools", as he called them, showed signs of impending assault. He was not mistaken, and punches came from the front line. The genius managed to evade them for some time, but got struck with another dilemma as he was wall-cornered. Holy ghost, this was worse compared to the trouble with Mr. Yama.

.

To the surprise of all, a bicycle and its rider dashed to their midst.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**Obviously, we're not done yet. :)**

**I got the term "Manifold Paradox" from _Dota 2._ It was an arcana skin for _Mortred, the Phantom Assassin_. It was freaking awesome!**

**This is a part of a double update, so better check the other one on _"Ties That Bind" _in the _MPaS _section.**

.

**Sentiment here. It's really hard to write dialogues with a girl of few words. Hard. Really. Also, my apologies for not updating in a LONG time. there's alot of things I have to do, plus the double.**

.

********Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!********

**Clue for the next chapter: a freaking event that will change everything.**

**:D**

.


	7. Ch 7 - Crossing the Line

**Chapter 7 – Crossing the Line**

.

On the way home, GoGo popped her bubblegum in a faster rate. She felt weird. Something's not right. Her mind told her to follow Hiro, and her feet might have wanted to do just that. Was he in some sort of trouble? So, to satisfy herself, she went down his homeward route.

.

Halfway done, she noticed a chase downtown. Getting her foldable Maglev bike from her backpack, she drove full-speed to the commotion. Just as she feared, it was Hiro who got chased! With a swift drift, she barged between the two "warring" sides and stopped them from going further. Perfect timing.

.

As for Hiro, he sighed in heavenly relief. He just got cornered and was about to get a beating.

"GoGo! Thank goodness!", he said as he approached her.

"Hiro, explanation. Now.", she replied.

"I accidentally bumped that guy and they're gonna kill me!", Hiro exaggerated with a shortcut story while pointing to the said gave the thugs a taste of her death glare. Some of them faltered, while most, including their main man, stood the same ground.

"Who the heck are you? His girlfriend?", the chaser asked mockingly. His back-ups began to laugh.

"Are you a fortune teller? You got it on point.", GoGo replied in a similar tone. Hiro's eyes widened with what he heard.

"What?! Impossible! That nerd got a girl?! What kind of sorcery was this?!", the enemy stuttered. GoGo chuckled, while Hiro still could not believe on how things were shaping. All of a sudden, the nerd boy felt himself being dragged by the speedster towards her. Then, she kissed him. Jaws dropped around them, and the genius got stunned with the sudden turn of events. In reality, she kissed the area beside his lips, but was mistaken as something passionate due to the angle and the manner.

"This is impossible!", the chaser exclaimed in an unbelieving tone.

"Well, I did tell you guys that I'm his girlfriend.", GoGo replied and wrapped her arms around her "boyfriend's" boy was still floating around his imagination.

"Shut up, short-stack! I can't be wrong! Never!", he arrogantly replied. By then, Hiro snapped back to reality. He couldn't be mistaken. He heard the forbidden word.

"Oh no… taboo…", he whispered, trying to warn his enemies. However, it was too late. The speedster just kicked the guy's groin with sheer impact. There went the arrogant one, twitching in pain. Sweet mother of Baymax! If she managed to know that Fred called her the same, he'd better be dead by morning!

.

It might be a one-hit knockout, but it was never a good thing. Seeing that they could fight back, the gang got their weapons out. There's pipes, knives, screwdrivers, ballpoint pens, fountain pens, etc. without much ado, GoGo grabbed Hiro's hand and dashed might be fast, but the boy wasn't, so it balanced everything. It was a close pursuit, and she got no other choice but to employ her knowledge of the city. With quick turns, she seemingly cut through the entire San Fransokyo. Those shortcuts she took this time were way diffrerent in intensity compared to those she took when they were chased by Yokai. It took the couple a half and a quarter hour to lose those in pursuit. In the end line, they found themselves back in the Institute.

.

Taking rest on the entrance stairs of on of the buildings, the couple sat beside each other and caught their breath. Everything happened so quickly that the boy didn't get a time to react. It took him some minutes before he mustered all his confidence and started a talk. Awkward silence, anyone?

"Um… GoGo.", he started, moving his fingers in a way that implied rushed thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you told them that you're my girl-?", he asked, but cut it short on the end. It sounded like it wasn't the right question.

"I think you should be thanking me."

"Oh. Y-yeah. Thank you."

"Well, concerning that girlfriend thing, I just answered his question. I never thought that it would make them stagger so much.", she chuckled.

"Yeah. Haha."

"So, what really happened?"

"It's mainly an accident. I accidentally bumped to him and the _Mountain Dew_ he was drinking splashed to him. Nothing else."

"That's nasty. Those students really were such a drag."

""You said so."

"Then, what happened next?"

"Usual stuff. Teasing that I'm a nerd, no girlfriend…"

"Those lowlifes… If only I could help you…"

.

Another moment of silence came. Looking on the girl, Hiro found out that she's regretful. Her face said so. It was possibly because of her last line, though it was not shameful enough to be regretted. That's a line a friend would say.

"GoGo?"

"Huh? W-what?", she stuttered. She's in deep thought, technically. Soon enough, she opened her mouth to say something, though she just couldn't. Diagnosis: Hesitation. And yeah, Hiro thought of it the Baymax way.

"Are you okay?", he asked to kill the dead air.

"Of course, I-I'm okay. Just thinking of something…"

"Like what?"

"Since you're teased of being a nerd, and I got some back subjects to finish… I came off with a deal.", she answered with a sigh.

"A deal?"

"Uh huh. You'll help me pass my back subs and I'll be your… girlfriend.", she proposed. Before she knew it, her face was red with embarrassment.

"What?!", he replied. Same as her, he blushed terribly. He knew everything came up from the tease, but it wasn't a good ground for that.

"I can help you without you doing that.", he followed-up, though got no reply. It was clear that she's waiting for a favorable response. Things got a little complicated thereon. Logically, it's either a yes or a no. He could say yes and go down helping each other. Or, he could say no to have the same thing minus the girlfriend idea, though she might in case be "offended". Moreover, she might be really in a pinch to pull that deal up…

After a rundown of scenarios in his head, Hiro took a deep breath and gathered his confidence for a second time.

"I think I don't mind if we do… I mean… deal.", he agreed to her. He then found himself punched lightly.

"Thanks, Boyfriend!", she said in her usual, cool tone.

"Don't say it too loud, someone might hear us. Besides, if Honey knew of this, we're in big trouble!"

"Yeah, I know."

And so, the deal as sealed.

.

At home, Hiro weighed things over. Since it was GoGo, everything was expected to be fast-paced. From his subtle crush to what what they were now sure was quick enough. Pulling a bit far off, he just saw another side of the speedster, the soft "her" within the cool, strong and awesome beauty.

.

The next days would surely be different, though he still doubted what happened due to the quick escalation of their "relationship".

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**This chapter was supposed to be uploaded 3 days after Chapter 6, but guess what!**

**Headache + Writer's Block + Holiday season = 100% DELAY. -_-**

**Sorry 'bout that.**

.

**Somebody told me that I can write a "TadaHoney" story. What do you think? Should I try one? **

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

**Huge changes in the next chapter (or actually fun and sweet changes I think) so stay tuned!  
><strong>

**BTW, this is my Christmas update! **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! :D**

.


	8. Ch 8 - Two Points

**Chapter 8 – Two Points**

.

* * *

><p><em>…<em>

_We just finished registering subjects that time. GoGo and were now classmates! Chemistry and History? We can punch them through! Together, we'll be unstoppable! Swear to it and again!_

_Actually, I thought that it was the main dish of this day, but it wasn't. on the way home, I accidentally bumped someone from the other school. It turned out not so nice, as he was some sort of and arrogant bully. Or I mean, HE WAS AN ARROGANT BULLY. Like their kind, he and his guy went to tease me and the institute I'm in._

_They're getting to my nerves! If only I could punch them for the win!... But, being a sane student of SFIT, I would not do that._

_Still, I did make a stinging remark and they chased me like wild dogs. Then came a wall. Sweet mother of monkey milk! I almost got beaten up. Almost, for GoGo rescued me in perfect time!_

_Then., she introduced herself as __my girlfriend__. I'm both happy and terrified upon that. She then kicked the bully for saying the forbidden word. OHKO! And we're off to another run._

_GoGo was really awesome. She knew a lot of shortcuts across the city. Escape points are everywhere! In time, we lost the bullies, but we made it back to SFIT. There came something I never expected: a deal. She proposed that we be tied in a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of relationship as we get over the back subs._

_And yes, GoGo became my "girlfriend-in-contract ". It was a dream come true! But it was odd… Really._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hiro was smiling as he wrote the previous entry to his diary-slash-journal. That deal-of-a-lifetime might have happened hours ago, but he could still feel the pleasurable pressure rising up his spine. He just crossed the zone! It might be a contract, but a girlfriend was and would always be a girlfriend. What a day!

.

With that, Hiro closed hi journal and jumped to his bed in glee. Lying down, he thought of what he could possibly do. _Would it be right if he walk her home? Or, if he buy her some sort of gift? Or, if he ask her to a date?_ He knew he ought to have a good night sleep, but the inspired brain hyped him up. In the middle of his mental rumblings, he got startled when the door suddenly opened. Good grief, it was Baymax!

.

Meanwhile, on the other hand, GoGo was relieving herself in her room. She was lying down her bed with her arms stretched apart, and was a bit uneasy. She just had dinner, as the leaning tower of pizza boxes and the softdrinks can would imply. Minutes later, she turned around and reached for her phone. Then, she turned and turned. She almost fell to the ground.

"Seriously, just what the hell did I tell Hiro?", she mumbled and facepalmed.

Hours ago, she got into a relationship. It might be contractual, but it was still one. Worse, it was with someone who she considered a dear brother. She was a lone flower all along, but was she that desperate? Hell no, she got into that due to her back subs. Or, was she using that as an excuse? What in the world, GoGo? What in the world were you thinking?

.

Confused, she decided to talk it out. She needed somebody to converse about it, and it would be best if it's another girl. Her mom wasn't there that time, so only one girl was close enough to her for that matter. But, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. As if there was any other choice, so, she dialled her number and waited for a response.

"Paging Honey Lemon?", GoGo started as soon as she answered the call.

"GoGo! Why have you called?"

"Nothing much. I just want somebody to hear me out."

"What's the problem? Is it with Hiro?"

"H-how can you tell?"

"Well, you two were fond of brainstorming when it came to problems. Why would you ask him to hear you out if he was the problem?"

"Okay… Will you listen to me now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I-I've gotten myself to a pinch."

"What happened?", Honey asked in a worried tone.

"I'm now in a… relationship."

"Oh my gosh! You and Hiro? You two are officially couples now?"

"T-That's not what I meant!"

"Don't deny it, GoGo! You've already slipped!", the chemist squealed. GoGo stopped for a while. Apparently, she'd gotten themselves in a big trouble. Damn regret. Minutes more…

"Hey, GoGo, are you still there?", Honey asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"So, tell me more!", she excitingly jeered. With that, the speedster told her what happened hours ago, from the events at the Institute, to her rescue of Hiro, to the chase, up until how the deal was forged. Honey Lemon was silent the entire time, and she was like taking each and every detail noted. GoGo hoped that she wasn't doing that.

"I don't find anything wrong about it.", Honey concluded.

"I-It's like it's not the right thing to do.", GoGo explained.

"Wait. Did you do that only because you wanted that deal to be, or because you liked him even a bit?"

"I really don't know…", she headscratched. Honey got her dilemma on point. Was this the power of a chemistry whiz? Hopefully, she might have the answer.

"That's hard if you don't know…"

Oops, she didn't have it.

"Yeah, it was. That's why I'm confused right now."

'I guess you're becoming a girl now. Haha."

"Not funny. I'm a girl."

"Okay, let's think of it this way: think of why you have punched a deal with Hiro. Is it because of you or of him?once you know it, I'm pretty sure you'll know the answer. Bye-bye!", she advised and ended the call. Bailed out! Being left hanging in mid air, GoGo was left to try her advice. In hindsight, she did that to help him clear off that nerd notion. Or maybe, _she did that because she always wanted to be by his side._ She covered her face with a pillow for that idea.

.

Back to the Hamada residence, Hiro fell from his bed. Getting startled really wasn't nice.

"On a scale of one to ten, how could you rate your pain?", Baymax asked.

"Zero.", Hiro replied as he got up from his free fall.

"I will scan you for possible injuries."

"You don't have to. I'm perfectly fine."

"Scan complete."

"Come on."

"Diagnosis: Thinking of GoGo."

"Hahaha. Very funny.", he replied with sarcasm before sitting on bedside. Baymax really learned a lot of things from the internet, including those subtle jokes. The bot then flashed a picture of the speedster, and it caused the boy to blush horribly.

"Putting that aside, your neurotransmitter level indicates hat you're extremely happy."

"Well, I and GoGo just got together. I ought to be happy."

"Congratulations. You got out of the brother-zone, Hiro."

"Brother-zone? You mean, you think she treats me like a brother?"

"She actually treated you like her little brother. Case in point, if you two were blood-bound, you'll be charged of incest. If she had some relations with Tadashi, you'll be charged of adultery and of dishonoring your brother's bed."

"Shut up. Anyway, you've downloaded information about love and couples, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"What do couples do, Baymax?"

"Basically, couples eat lunch together, hold hands, walk home together, have dates…", and the nurse bot enumerated more activities. It was flashing pictures of those, too.

"Date, huh?", Hiro mumbled.

"However, some couples do greater extent of things like intimate caressing, kissing, engaging in s…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stoop it. I got it already."

"You got an email.", Baymax said after cutting the display off. Hiro did some modification that enabled Baymax to know if he got some pending emails and sorts. Getting that big brain to some good use.

"From?"

"Honey Lemon."

The genius dashed to his PC and checked it out.

* * *

><p><em>How's the score with GoGo? I can feel that you're doing good. How about you ask her for a date tomorrow?<em>

_Good luck, Hiro :)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

The boy was staring on his PC for some minutes. As silence ruled the room, Baymax scanned him. He's dead nervous, and cold sweat replaced his pleasant disposition some minutes ago.

"You've got an increase of heart rate for the past seconds. This indicates that you're nervous. Are you okay, Hiro?", the Healthcare Companion asked.

The genius did not answer. He rushed to his cellphone instead. He was up to something.

_"GoGo, would you mind if we stroll on a date tomorrow?"_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**"_The best path between two points is upside-down, between, then inside-out and round again._"**

**― _Lulu (League of Legends)_**

**Kinda liked that quote, spare me please. :)**

**Also, ShoutOuts to _BahamutSlayer _for the advice and to the story "_Mistakes_" by _GrimCreeper._ **

.

**To those asking, I update my stories from 3 to 20 days (except as noted). If it exceeded that time limit, something happened that caused me the delay.**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****I'm not so sure if this is going to be my New Year's update. Happy New Year in case! :P****

****A long day ahead next chapter. Stay tuned!****

.


	9. Ch 9 - Immortals

**Chapter 9 – Immortals **

.

Hiro felt like dying. He just sent out a dangerously decisive message that could either make or break things. Or least that's what he felt. For the time being, he sat down looking at the screen of his phone while Baymax stared and, probably, scanned him. The cellphone then rang.

"H-Hello?", Hiro asked.

"What's that creepy message for?", GoGo asked in point.

"Well… I'm thinking that we stroll tomorrow…"

"I know that you're asking me out, nerd! What I meant was… Just what are you thinking?", she stuttered with a partially raised voice that toned down immediately. Was she mad? Nope. Was she surprised about his sudden moves? Probably and hope so.

"What am I thinking? I want to bond with you before the semesters starts. I don't care if this is just a deal… I-I badly want to stroll with you, GoGo.", he defended. Silence echoed the air for some seconds, though he could still hear a sound rustling through the line. She's breathing, maybe heavily.

"GoGo, are you still there? Are you free tomorrow?"

"I-I'm still here. I-I'm free tomorrow and I guess we can ride some time. B-But, we got a problem… Honey knew of our relationship.", she stuttered for a reason no one knew. As for the boy, he was about to scream a winning "Yes!" when she accepted, but got silenced instead due to the news.

"How in the world did she know of it?!", he exclaimed comically.

"It's a long story… I think we should keep our guard up."

"If that's the case, we should be planning how to avert that disaster. We can't do that in line, so let's meet tomorrow. I'll be at the front of SFIT, 9 AM in the morning."

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you there. See you on our date, nerd."

"Hey, you're a nerd, too!... An awesome and cute nerd, maybe…"

"Would you quit that?!", she replied, though it ended in a bunch of hearty laughs. After some more talking and goodnight "kisses", the conversation ended and Hiro finally got a chance to breathe out. He knew it was a close call with branching complications. Everything fell into unexpected places. Before anything else, there's one thing he had to do, and he rushed back to his PC to do that.

* * *

><p><em>Honey, please cover up for me and GoGo if some emergency upwells tomorrow. We'll be out the whole day. Thanks. ;)<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Evening passed and morning came, and Hiro woke quite early to fix himself up. In terms of looks, he greatly admired Tadashi, so he did his best to look like him. He even employed Baymax' and Aunt Cass' help, but in vain. He looked the same, but in a bit of a satisfying way. Off he went to the Institute.

.

Punctual as ever on serious business, Hiro arrived on the place by the time he said he would. GoGo wasn't there as of the meantime, so he sat down on a nearby bench. He was thinking of what to say when a motorcycle drifted towards him. He jumped behind the bench to save himself. Such speedy stint belonged to only one person, of course.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Boyfriend.", GoGo said as she unstrapped her half helmet.

"You almost killed me!", Hiro exclaimed as he got back on his feet. The girl chuckled. As he set eyes on her, his jaw dropped. She might look as what a GoGo was, but she's "blooming". There's something different, and beautiful, about her this time around.

"Hey, until when are you going to say 'Ah'? I'm waiting.", and she crossed her arms.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry. Where do you want to go?", he uplifted after snapping back. His girlfriend made him catch another half helmet. It was until he strapped the safety gear when he realized what's going to happen. There's no turning back now. An engine's wild revving blasted through the morning air.

"We're supposed to be talking of how we can stop Honey from revealing our secret, right?", he tried to save himself.

"You told me that we're on a date, not a meeting of sorts. Besides, Mom told me to show you things that I liked doing. So, I'll drive you around."

"You've got an extremist mom… Wait a minute. Your mom knows that you're in a date?"

"Well, yeah. She guessed it right…"

"No wonder you spilled our secret to Honey…"

"Are you blaming me?"

"N-no, I'm not. I'll never do that.", he assured sarcastically as he leaped behind her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, he could smell her fragrance. Heavenly, but the ideas of a hell ride made him think the other way.

"Are you sure?... You're shivering. Woman up!", she replied with a glance and a light cheek pinch.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly… Whoa!", he responded, together with tightening his embrace, but got cut off when they suddenly set off. The couple drove to downtown.

.

Driving around at "normal" speed, Hiro practically enjoyed the ride. GoGo, being a high adrenaline type of gal, showed signs of boredom. At the moment, the traffic condition was great and well-flowing, so the couple got a smooth ride. When she let off a deep sigh, he tightened his hug.

"Hey, watch where your hands are going! You nerd!", GoGo tried to break from his embrace.

"I'm not doing anything like that! Nerd!", he chuckled.

"Whatever.", she deadpanned, "We're moving on like a turtle. What bore!"

"Turtle? We're moving perfectly fine."

"If only we could speed up like it was midnight…"

"Geez! You sounded like an illegal street racer… Wait, don't tell me you're a street racer?"

"Formerly. Way back high school days."

"But, that's illegal!"

"Look who's talking. Have you forgotten that bot fighting was illegal, too?"

"Bot fighting is not illegal. Betting on bot fighting is illegal.", he stressed out.

"Some goes with street racing."

"You violate traffic laws in street racing."

"And, you violate the under-18 curfew ordinance in bot fighting."

With that, Hiro said nothing more. He just learned one of life's lessons:_ You cannot win an argument against a woman, especially if she's your girl and her name's GoGo._

.

Then came some bumps that violently staggered the couple's joyride. After some bunch of "Ouch!" and rebounds, GoGo pulled the breaks. Hiro saw her dark grin by the side mirror. When he looked ahead, he gasped in terror. It was a long down-slope with a clear traffic, and they're in the higher end. Obviously, he knew what GoGo had in mind: _speed, speed, and more speed_.

"Oh no…", Hiro gulped.

"Are you ready for some fun?", GoGo asked awesomely.

"No. This isn't fun."

"Hold on tight, nerd."

Without any second thoughts and further ado, the speedster went full speed down the road. The genius could feel the pressure in his face. That was worse, or perhaps ten times worse, that a roller coaster ride.

"Aw yeah! I missed this!", she shouted in glee.

"Whooaaa! Stop it! Stop it, GoGo!", her boyfriend hysterically demanded. Furthermore, his fear elevated when she decided to drive it one-handed from there. Taking selfies in such a place was too much! And that's what she did. With a click and another, his fear got documented. Poor Hiro.

.

Hiro and GoGo passed through seven intersections and some half mile safely despite the horrifying speed. All of a sudden, they stopped and got pressed together by inertia. He always thought of being hard-pressed to her as something pleasurable, but it's not that way as of now, or maybe it's situational.

"Why have we stopped?", he asked.

"Is that a fair?", GoGo asked back.

"I think so."

"Let's go there!", and in minutes, they found themselves about to enter the place. GoGo took the lead and dragged him by the hand. As for the motorcycle, she chained it in a nearby tree.

.

The fair was great. There are a lot of food stalls, sweet shops, souvenir booths, and the like. There weren't so many people as of the time being, and the way was theirs.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hiro?", the girl asked for the third time as they walked through the fair. Hiro replied with a sad face.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to my speed someday.", she added.

"Get used? You're even more terrible than Baymax' bridge dive!"

"Stop whining, woman up!", she pinched his cheek, "Haven't you enjoyed even a bit? What a killjoy."

"You expect me to enjoy that? Unbelievable."

After some steps, GoGo stopped. She stared at a booth. A "customized plush doll" booth. Could it be that she wanted those?

"GoGo? Paging GoGo Tomago please.", and he waved his hand near her face.

"W-what?"

"You like those dolls, don't you? Cool! I've always thought that you're the girl who wanted boy's toys…"

"What? Me? Like those dolls? Are you kidding me?"

"Don't deny it. I already caught you drooling for one. How about I buy one for you and for me?"

"I'm not drooling for it! You don't have to buy me that… and you're buying yourself too?"

"Why not? This is going to be my first gift to you as your boyfriend-in-contract."

"Hiro, you don't have to do this."

"I insist. Come on.", and he led her towards the booth.

As Hiro talked to the shopkeeper, GoGo went stare blankly at him. She felt pleasant embarrassment. How could her "brother-turned-boyfriend" be so sweet? She blushed and she knew it, so she had to look away to prevent him from seeing her in that state. What a hassle.

.

The couple got their customized plush dolls after 30 minutes. No kidding, that booth worked really fast. They got two dolls. One was designed to be GoGo and the other was Hiro. He girl chose the boy's version of the doll, and Hiro was left with the other. Soon, on lunch time, they went to the food court and ordered food that GoGo liked. There went pizzas, rare steaks, salad, and some more.

"Who told you that I liked these?", she pointed to the food.

"You did a year ago, I think.", Hiro reasoned out and hoped that it wasn't faulty.

"I don't remember… Anyway, what are we drinking?"

"How about milkshake?"

"Ugh! Can we have any other than milkshake?"

"Oh. That makes sense. You hated milk, so you didn't grow very tall."

"Did you just say that I'm short, you mutton-head?", she pouted with a mad stare.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

"Fine. You're forgiven. You might be right at some point."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry. Woman up. How 'bout we have chocolate smoothie instead?"

"Better."

And they went to eat. The date was going as smooth as a smoothie, just not for long.

.

On that same spot, as they're relieving themselves, they overheard news from the TV. A bank was being robbed as of the moment and 30 persons were kept as hostages. Hiro could see the change in her expression. Worst case scenario, they might as well postpone the date because of that. Of course, he would not let it flow, but how about the lives of the hostages?

"What the…", GoGo mumbled and stood up. Holy ghost! She really was going!

"GoGo, no!", Hiro caught her by the hand. However, he lost a bit of control and his voice was heard by everybody. Eyes were all set on the couple. Knowing just that, they decided to move away from the food court and found sanctuary on a nearby bench. He got no intention of releasing his hold.

"Hiro, we must help them. We are Big Hero 6."

"But, GoGo, how about us? I-I mean our date?"

"Our date can wait. But, those hostages are in danger of losing their lives…"

"But…"

"But what? We can't just fiddle when Rome was burning!"

"W-what?"

"I said, we can't just enjoy ourselves while the others are on a crisis…", she explained, "I am going, whether you are or not."

"No, no, no… Will you please let me explain?"

"Explain what? Time is running out, Hiro! If you're not going with me, just wait until I get back!"

"I'm not doing that!", he pulled her back as she stood. With that, he got a death stare that made his soul shiver. Really, those robbers ruined everything!

.

They had been on a staring contest for some minutes now. Fortunately, the escalation of their petty quarrel got interrupted when they noticed a lot of people running to the food court. Still holding the hands of the other, the couple drew near the commotion. Frenzied cheers followed. Concerning the robbery, the robbers met their match. They ended getting themselves stuck in chemistry-laden-with-love goo. As of the hostages, all of them were unscathed.

"That's what I'm trying to explain. I asked Honey to cover up for us if an emergency…", he explained.

"Why haven't you told me?!", she interrupted with a pull on his collar.

"I tried to tell you."

"Geez!... Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should have trusted you more, Boyfriend."

"Oh y-yeah… I don't really consider that as a yell. We're just talking with raised voices.", he replied with a headscratch. That's one of the stupidest thing he could come up, seriously.

"We're actually yelling at each other, nerd."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Uh… so, where do you want to go next?"

"You're the one who pulled me here. I think it's best if you're the one to choose and surprise me."

"I have no idea. This is my first date after all."

"I see… I would love to see the sunset."

"The sunset? But it's just 2 o' clock."

"That's why you have to decide."

"Okay… Let's have some ice cream."

"You bet."

And so the couple went on their way to have a tasty treat. Petty quarrels were energy consuming. As for Hiro, he got several scenarios in mind, thanks to GoGo's clue. He was as well thankful to Honey Lemon, who did his bidding very well.

.

_Now that they were set off again, where could they possibly go Hiro looked at his left, then at his right, and realized that there's many to try._

.

The couple found out that it wasn't an ordinary fair. There's a mini-amusement park inside! Plus, there's an arcade also! They tried almost every ride, from bumper cars to carousels. In the arcade, they played their heart's content. They campaigned together in a first person shooter game and battled each other in that candy-coated racing game. Of course, Hiro did not win even one race against GoGo, even though he used an extremely advantageous character.

.

Time passed swiftly. Before they knew it, the time was already a quarter before five. Still, no one could ever tell that they almost caught up a fight hours earlier. Regarding the elapsed, everything was well-spent. Those moments they've spent playing at the booths, walking around, and taking pictures were surely to have their way to the journal. One more thing, Hiro drove the motorcycle. He did so, but almost fell to the sea.

.

Hiro sat down on a bench and stared at the beautiful sunset. He was so embarrassed. Almost falling dace down to the sea really was. Soon enough, GoGo sat beside him with some takoyaki in hand.

"Hiro, you should try some of these.", she suggested.

"I'm fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.", he sighed.

"Is it about your almost sea dive?", she chuckled.

"Haha. Very funny…", he replied but got suddenly spoon-fed with a takoyaki, "This is… delicious."

"I told you."

They ended feeding each other, and in turns. So unlikely for those nerds, but they're actually being sweet. _A sweet event as you witness the setting sun._ What else could you ask for?

"Are you still feeling bad, nerd?", GoGo asked.

"I'm fine already… The sunset's beautiful isn't it?"

She just smiled at him, and it rendered him puzzled. Nevertheless, he tried to dictate the pace by wrapping his arms around her. However, she noticed and pulled him, getting to a playful pinch-fight. After trying to overpower the other, the couple went face-to-face with their contract. Like being pushed by an unknown force, they drew closer Hiro could already feel his heart pounding out.

Unable to bear the pressure, he bailed out and broke from the moment.

"What are we doing?", he asked in a distressed voice.

"You mean, what are you doing?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I got carried."

"I guess I did, too."

The two tried their best to kill off the awkwardness, but in vain. They almost kissed and they knew it. Just what the heck were they thinking? Being on a contract of sorts...

.

The date came to a finish when she drove him back home that evening. Beside the café, and before GoGo went home…

"Thanks for asking me out, nerd. I really appreciate it.", she started, "I enjoyed, actually."

"Me too. We should try this again, sometimes. And that high speed stunt we did, we must do it again!"

"Don't worry, we will. Good night, Hiro."

"Good night, GoGo."

As he turned his back on her, he received his last ounce of surprise.

_A warm, moist touch on his cheek sent him home smiling._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**"I try to picture me without you but I can't."**

**- Immortals (by _Fall Out Boy_)**

**If I'm not mistaken, this was the line from the song that was scraped off the movie to remove the possibility of any ship (correct me if I'm wrong). So sad.**

**Anyway, I've read some fanfics using the same chapter name. As for me, I used it, for _there's some moments we wanted to be immortal, moments we wanted to stay forever._**

**:)**

**BTW, ShoutOut to "_Era-chan_" who treated me to watch this movie last year. Thanks a lot! (I hope you could read this. However, being not a HiroGo shipper, you would rather not. *sad face*)**

.

**Concerning another possible BH6 work (that is either a sequel to this, a TadaHoney fanfic, or another), I got some freaking bad news... All of the titles I got in mind were ALREADY TAKEN! (Save Me, San Fransokyo and The One That Got Away) -_-**

***insert table throw meme here***

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****Do you really think we're done here? Of course not! Up next, the other half of life (well, giving basis on this chap). ****

.


	10. Ch 10 - All the Pretty Girls

**Chapter 10 – All the Pretty Girls**

.

* * *

><p><em>… and that's all for our first date. I was like the happiest college student on earth!<em>

_However, there are things that happened faster than how we got together. Even I was puzzled. It was just two weeks since then…_

* * *

><p>Hiro stopped from his usual drabbling, and threw the journal aside. He sat on his bed and thought of what happened. It all started just hours ago…<p>

.

Time was relatively fast. The semestral break was now over. After that first date, everything returned to normal. GoGo became her usual self and same to him. Tensions dropped to presumably acceptable levels. Relationship-in-contract was going smoothly, or that's what they thought.

.

The first school week was way busier than before. SFIT was really fond of pushing everything beyond its boundaries, but of course, that's still bearable for the couple. GoGo was as awesome as ever, and she was still one of the most hardworking gals ever. Walking around with Hiro clearly scrapped off the notion that she's a lone flower. Having a solid attitude had its pluses and minuses.

.

Likewise, Hiro was as famous as ever. Well, who wouldn't know him? He was the brother of the well-known Tadashi Hamada, got into the Institute at 14, was a robotics genius and was the other one that aced a full-load of subjects. He was well-received by the Institute, and he went to thank them by helping them out. Usually, it was the girls that went to him for help. He was no womanizer, but one couldn't help batting an eyelash when he's around different girls. What more if your "girlfriend" was the one seeing that?

.

There was a homework due that day. It was on Chemistry, and it was very hard. Girls flocked around the genius by the vacant hour before the said subject. However, he was not the chemistry guy, so they're all dumbfounded. The evening before, Hiro and GoGo did their best to come up with an answer, but to no avail. They tried to seek Honey Lemon's help, but she's pretty sick and they must let her rest. They stayed up late, but later found themselves talking in circles. How unfortunate.

.

Minutes later,. As Hiro was busy with the girls, GoGo arrived and went on her seat. Her boyfriend was on the other side of the room and was flocked, so he did not notice her. She took out a pencil and a paper and tried to figure it out, but she can't. As she looked to the robotics genius, she broke her pencil. That feeling of unwellness went to dangerous levels. A confrontation might be inevitable.

.

What on the high-technology institute did she see? Since the past week, she had been keeping an eye on him and the girls he's with. They might be in a contract, but they must still act right. Furthermore, of all the pretty girls around him, there was this certain Nelly that boiled her blood. She got so close to him in no time, probably even closer than she was. Not that she didn't want him to have more friends, but that girl was freaking flirting with him! She might be emotional this time, or having some cyclic hormonal after-effects, but still…!

.

Her thinking was interrupted as Hiro sat beside her. The latter was pretty certain that she didn't look very well.

"Good morning, GoGo.", he greeted.

"Good morning…", she sighed and glanced sideways. Her eyes instilled fear to him. She's like a monster.

"Are you okay?"

"You're asking me if I'm okay? After you left me hanging in midair? What the heck?!", her voice grew a little louder.

"I-I don't understand. What's happening? Is it about the homework? I don't have any answer. We failed to have."

"Of course, we will fail to have! You took greater priority in flirting with that girl!", she angrily retorted. As she was to point, he took hold of her hand. Why was she ranting like no tomorrow, he thought.

"Hey, don't point! I'm not flirting with anyone!"

However, she insisted in her claim. Having heard a lot, the last ounce of patience went down the sink. He went with the mudslinging and he threw something undesirable.

"It's not my fault you're freaking short and stupid in chemistry! Hard and fast worker your face! Got it!", he screamed and later gasped.

"Stupid in chemistry, huh? Fine! As if I care!", she replied and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out! You nerd!", and she forcefully kicked her chair before walking out. With the turns of event, the whole class froze. They knew well that the two were together, and seeing them fighting wasn't so natural. Hiro was left in a deep sigh.

Later, his classmates went to him and asked if he's okay. That's a stupid question. Certainly, he's not okay. He shouldn't have said that… and some more regrets. In hindsight, something's wrong with her that she didn't tell him. Wonder what could that be?

.

GoGo did not return to class that day, and this made Hiro regret more. As for the homework, it was extended since no one got it right. Immediately after class, he ran to the "Nerd Lab" and asked if she managed to drop by there. Somebody then ruffled his hair from behind. The tall girl had a cooling patch on her forehead.

"Honey? Why are you here? I thought you're sick.", Hiro said. Fred and Wasabi also went to him.

"I am sick, but I can't be absent. I just have to let it subside.", she replied in her usual, jolly voice, "So, what's up?"

"I-I got a problem. Did GoGo drop here?"

"The last time we saw her was this morning, before class. What's the matter, fella? Going GoGo all over?", Fred answered.

"Worse. We got on a word exchange and I said about her being short and stupid. She walked out and didn't go to class…"

"What?! You said that?!", Wasabi exclaimed.

"She must be really upset.", Honey added.

"I know. I know… That's why I have to know where she was… I have to say sorry."

"Well, you have to. The way it sounds, you two were like on a lover's quarrel.", Wasabi said.

"Lover's quarrel… Wait a minute! You two were on a relationship?!", Fred exclaimed, "Cool!"

"I-It's a long story…", Hiro sighed and told them the story in details. Honey Lemon knew about it, but pretended to be surprised. Fred, Wasabi, and the rest of the students there were all awed. It might be a deal, but who cares. Of all the pretty girls, Hiro got GoGo for himself!

"Awesome! It's like the comic book I'm reading where two superheroes got into a quarrel and ignored each other for days. Then, after a villain attacked, they got back together again.", Fred related.

"For days? Villain attacks? That's too much.", Hiro objected.

"Hiro's right, Fred. I'm sure GoGo will appreciate your sorry.", Wasabi advised.

"H-how about I go to her house tonight?"

"No good. She might get offended.", Honey replied.

"It's better if you resolve this here at SFIT. Try doing it tomorrow in class.", Fred added.

The genius nodded with that feasible suggestion from his teammates. On the way home, he devised what to say, but got haunted with those words he threw to his girl.

.

There was no chemistry class the next day. But, there was History, and they're seatmates in that subject likewise. As he entered the room, he saw GoGo already seated and he went beside her. The whole class was waiting for things to culminate. With a deep sigh, he tried to fix it all up.

"GoGo…"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**This chapter was originally titled "Sanity's Eclipse" for some reason. But, I changed it to "All the Pretty Girls" for some emphasis.**

**Honestly, I got writer's block-ed concerning the "other half of life" thingy I light-spoiled last chapter.**

**"_All the Pretty Girls_" was a song by the band _Fun._. Good thing it played on my playlist! Lightbulb!**

.

**ShoutOut to _CookYllen _for drawing somethin' for me. Thanks! I really appreciate it. The red thread was a win! :D**

.

**For experiment's sake, I'm not putting my endnote one-liner here.**

**Up next, efforts, counter efforts, and MORE EFFORTS!**

.


	11. Ch 11 - All Alone

**Chapter 11 – All Alone**

.

Hiro's heart skipped beat per beat that he's already afraid of getting a heart attack. This was the most fearful feeling he ever had, even more than when Aunt Cass was mad. However, seconds passed with no major event. With regards to that, he thought of the possibilities. _Was she still upset? Was she willing to fix things up? _And the like.

"Uh… GoGo, I'm…", Hiro tried to say. GoGo glared to him for a second and turned the other way. It's enough to freeze him out.

"GoGo, please…", and he did his ways of getting her attention. But, all that she did was to look away from him. What a pain.

After a series of pokes, she grew a bit irritated and pushed him. There he fell from his seat. She seemed to chuckle, or it might be his imagination.

"GoGo, I'm really sorry for what I've said yesterday.", he said.

"Shut. Up.", she snugly replied. Her voice was unbelieving and cold. Same as before, she's still a monster.

Concerning the possibilities, He got fed the hard way. He shrugged to his seat in despair, occasionally looking at his girlfriend-in-contract. She's so near, yet so far. Just then, the professor came in, class started, and his campaign to win her back got stifled.

.

The scenario grew from bad to worse in the "Nerd Lab". Even though stifled at the first attempt, Hiro decided to try his luck after class and on the lab. He's hoping that te environment might help him out, but it wasn't the case. Like in the classroom, GoGo didn't talk to him. Moreover, she didn't hesitate to ignore the team. She even closed the door to Honey's face as the latter tried of talking to her by the exit. As for the chemist, it meant no harm; but for the genius, he got crushed everytime she's like that. There he stood motionless, with his face looking down and seemingly in tears but not.

"Never say die, fella.", Fred tried to lighten his mood by giving him a shoulder tap. Honey and Wasabi drew nearer.

"I know you can fix this. That's just a fight. All couples got into that. Cheer up, Honey got bigger problems concerning that face-door.", Wasabi said, "Hey, Honey, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. This is nothing.", she replied in a muffled voice, as she's holding that nose.

With a sigh, Hiro turned his back on them and shut himself in his lab.

"They're terribly upset on each other.", Wasabi concluded.

"I'm not really used to see these two fight. It's like an all-out war everytime they do… If only I could cheer them up with that mascot.", Fred pointed to his SFIT mascot.

"I think we should let them cool off for a while.", Honey replied.

.

Later that afternoon, as soon as he went home, Hiro rushed straight to his room. Aunt Cass called him up, but it fell into deaf ears. The aunt knew something's wrong. While in his room, Hiro tried to divert himself by browsing the internet and sorts of things. He evidently failed to do so.

.

And there he went writing on his journal. His hand laid everything that took place two weeks ago. His cherished first date got inked down the notebook with some pictures as souvenirs. It was a terrific trip down memory lane. Terrific enough that he shed tears as he wrote. As he jotted down a one-liner that depicted their present plight, he threw the journal aside and sat by his bedside. This quarrel flashed in his mind, and he ended regretting it again and again. He took his phone then, but got choked up by remorse of into doing what he had in mind.

"I'm such a jerk…", he mumbled to himself.

.

Hours passed and it was evening. The genius was supposed to see what their dinner was. Guess what? The chicken wings that could melt faces. Being sad consumes so much energy, and so without further ado, he ate to bring it all back.

"Aunt Cass, this is awesome!", Hiro commented after biting off a wing. His sadness seemed to subside just as Aunt Cass wanted.

"Good! Now I have something to ask."

"Ask? What is it, Aunt Cass?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh, there are only a few bad problems. No big deal."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"As I expected, you n't tell me. Well, it's natural for couples to to argue and quarrel sometimes…", she said. Hiro almost threw out the orange juice he was drinking. How did Aunt Cass knew about that? Now it made sense why she kept on calling GoGo her "dear" these past days.

"C-couples?"

"Don't deny. I already knew that you're in a relationship with GoGo…", and that verified the theory.

"What?"

"… I would rather stop you, but I can't, since you two were already together. GoGo's such a beauty."

"Yeah…"

"Good luck with your sweetheart. Just talk to her and be true. Everything's gonna be alright."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass. Wait. Who told you about GoGo?"

His aunt said no more but looked at the stairs. The spiller stood there.

"Baymax, you!", he ranted.

The balloon-bot smiled at him, as seen on its "face".

.

Baymax got him comically upset, so he decided to lock the bot outside his room. Knocks and the robotic voice resounded just before his room. Basically, he got no intention of letting him in, for the meantime. What's gonna happen now? He got no idea.

.

As he's on his thoughts, he played around with his bot fighter. The bot went up and down , on swift verticals, and other moves. More than the other, he also took his time munching some gummy bears to make himself pull up something. Just then, something special caught his eyes. GoGo's plush doll was smiling at him.

.

Hiro smiled. He got the boost he needed. He couldn't just give up on her. Taking the plush doll beside his PC, he checked his email. Just as he expected, there's a new entry.

* * *

><p><em>Hiro, here's the answer to the questions you asked days ago. Your classmates said that you two got on a word fight because of this homework.<em>

_I'm really sorry for the delay. :(_

_Good luck!_

* * *

><p>That solved the root of the problem. After replying that it wasn't her fault, he browsed the document. Everything needed was there. Well, we're talking of a chemistry whiz here.<p>

Suddenly, a whistling held him on guard. After 3 seconds and a beat, he looked at the window. Baymax tried to enter the window!

"Baymax, what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to enter the window."

"Well of course, you are. I mean, why are you doing that?"

"Because you locked me out, and I have to get to my patient."

"You don't have to. I'm fine.", and he pulled him in.

"Your neurotransmitter levels are extremely low. This indicates that you're depressed. Depression can lead to unexpected acts like suicide, rape, mass killing…"

"Stop. I get it. I'm not one of those."

"Apparently, your problem was GoGo. What happened, Hiro?", and a picture of the girl was flashed on the "marshmallow".

"We got on a fight, and she grew cold to me. She's like a monster. You know, mood swings…"

"Analyzing data… Data Analysis Complete. I would rather advise you to look on a different angle."

"What?"

Baymax showed him a video about a girl's reproductive health (Of course, it's wholesome). His eyes widened with what he came to know.

"T-they're really becoming monster-like during those days?! I-I should have known! I-I have to say sorry… I can fix this!", Hiro concluded and asked, "Baymax, when is she safe to approach? We can't bear to have any more casualties."

"GoGo's emotional indicators are subsiding as of the moment. It is safe to approach her tomorrow."

"Thanks, Baymax."

.

Meanwhile, the adrenaline junkie was lying down on her bed. Playing with Hiro's plush doll, she hugged it at one time, and threw it up and down on the other.

"I should not have yelled at him.", she sighed, "Darn these days… why do girls need to experience that every month?"

She threw the plushie again. This time, it fell flat on her tummy. She stretched out, reached for her smartphone, and browsed what she got there. With a turn-around, she's now lying on her stomach and was now browsing her contacts. Her finger swiped on and on, stopping only on Honey Lemon's number. Still, she ended with one more on the screen: _Hiro Hamada._

"Hiro…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**"And she sits on my shelf**  
><strong>It makes me think of you<strong>  
><strong>The way she carries the things that remind me of who<strong>  
><strong>We used to be before we became antiques<strong>  
><strong>She's a lot like you<strong>  
><strong>But when I hold her too tight, I know she'll break<strong>  
><strong>She just takes some glue to stay."<strong>

**- _All Alone_ (By _Fun._)**

**Well, yeah, this chap's highly inspired by this song. Thanks, playlist! (It's a pretty sad-in-lyrics but jolly-in-rhythm song. Really great! Give it a listen. :))**

**#Fun.  
>#HiroGo<br>#AllAlone**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****I'm going to be busy this week, so the next update might be on either on Saturday or on Sunday.****

**See ya!**

.


	12. Ch 12 - When It Rains

**Chapter 12 – When It Rains**

.

Hiro left the café quite early. He planned of writing on his journal. However, reminiscent of what took place three years ago, he ended wasting a whole page. He got no motivation to ink down something yet. Downstairs, Aunt Cass gave him a pair of chicken sandwiches that would as well work as a peace offering. It might as well be a turning point later on, he thought.

.

A quarter before 7 in the morning, Hiro reached the Institute, and headed to the lab. Wasabi was the only one there and was busy on his "lasers".

"hey! Good morning, Hiro!", the neat freak greeted upon sight of him, "You're quite in a good mood today."

"Well, a bit… Where's the others?"

"Honey's on the way, Fred's on a mascot gig, GoGo's already on the classroom, while the rest were still not here because of the storm."

"A storm?"

"Yeah. The weather news network said that a violent downpour may fall later."

"I should have brought an umbrella.", Hiro sighed.

"Good thing for you, I have brought reserves for the entire team.", Wasabi pointed to the corner where color-coded umbrellas were.

"So your maxim wasn't dead yet. I've always thought it was."

"Like any other time, _there's a place for everything, and everything in its place._"

"I guess I'll borrow one later at dismissal. Gotta go!"

"You mean, you gotta GoGo?"

"Come on! Not with the word-plays again."

.

Wasabi was right, GoGo was already in the classroom earlier than he ever thought. With a beat and a skip, he walked and sat beside her. She glanced at him, popped her bubblegum, and looked back to her smartphone where she read a PDF file of a history book. Urges to speak up sprung forth within him but he couldn't. Getting a good start was one of the hardest things nowadays. Still, he's onto it.

"GoGo, I…", he started. Good heavens! She didn't ignore him!

Just then, the professor entered. Perfectly. Bad. Timing.

Worse, he got the most terrible form of surprise: _a surprise quiz_. How could History teachers be so freaking annoying? That's gonna be it.

With widened eyes, Hiro and GoGo stared on each other. Because of fighting the last days, they basically reviewed nothing. As for seconds ago, GoGo wasn't really studying. It's just an excuse to ward him off. They're pretty dead, unless…

"GoGo, what's the plan?", Hiro whispered.

"I should be the one asking you, nerd.", GoGo finally spoke to him. What a relief.

"It might be disgraceful but I think it's the only way."

"I'm in."

.

Like any other History quizzes, it rained date questions concerning different things, much to their despair. But, they knew how they could get their way out. Everytime the professor went out of the room for some air, a brainstorming ensued. Differences and quarrels were set aside for the sake of survival. They might be cheating by the moment, but would be studying it later unlike other cheater, they reasoned out. College life was really full of things.

.

Nothing was resolved yet as of this point, except the surprise quiz, of course. As for Hiro, getting her back to work with him as a pair was something great. She's still snug, but it couldn't be helped. All he needed was some private time, with no surprise quizzes, and he'd be fine. As for GoGo, she's relieved that she didn't manage to call or to text him last night. By her face, she wanted to see something, and she couldn't just fix things up. Girls…

.

The class ended the quiz after some 10 minutes of extension. This proves severely disadvantageous to Hiro, for GoGo swiftly went out to her next subject. Thus, the next chance of meeting her was either on lunch or on dismissal at the Nerd Lab. At its worst, he might as well miss everything altogether. Both excited and nervous, he continued his day in higher-than-average hopes.

* * *

><p><em>How could this happen? How could I ever miss everything? The chicken sandwich didn't even work.<em>

* * *

><p>Hiro wrote in sadness after hearing from Wasabi that GoGo went home in haste. It's either because of the storm or of evading him, but that's not the point. He just missed the chance three consecutive times! If those were three-pointers in the clutch time of a basketball game, he'd better be cursed by his ball-club for missing all those game winners.<p>

"Hiro, GoGo left just 10 minutes ago. I think you can still catch up with her.", Honey Lemon advised. With that, Hiro snapped back to reality. Why was he even comparing to a basketball game?

Fundamentally, Honey knew of their plight, and she surely wouldn't say that if it's uncertain. He felt he better bite his break…

"I-I gotta go!", he rushed to the door. The chemist replied with a meaningful smile and a thumbs up, while Wasabi went to get him an umbrella.

"Hiro, don't forget your umbrella!" There's a storm outside!, Wasabi exclaimed as he threw the item on him. The umbrella hit nothing but the closed door.

As the two looked on the window, they could see, and feel, the gusts of wind as it swayed San Fransokyo.

.

Despite not being a runner, the nerd got no choice but to sprint his way downtown. Time was against him and there's a storm. He could feel the icy wind and the disturbing humidity on his face. What else could he ask for? To his fear and disappointment, the rain overtook him. The violent downpour and the harassing gale was so creepy. The storm seemed to wail on him.

.

Hiro later found a waiting shed and spent time there. Soaked wet, he sat down on the bench and observed the eerie surroundings. The city was like a ghost town. There's no people outside, and all that would accompany you was the winds and the torrents. With a tick, he noticed that he's beside somebody. Sweet mother of monkey milk, it was GoGo! Soaked and feeling cold as he was, she went awfully close to him. Zeroth Law of Thermodynamics, perhaps.

"Brr… It's cold.", Hiro tried to start a talk. However, they're hesitant to do so, and silence ruled between them. But, not for long.

Then, they noticed themselves calling the other one's name about at the same time.

"I-I have something to tell you.", they said in unison, "… I think you have to go first."

The couple went to argue who would speak first, but it was not a big deal. Just their usual nerd-to-awesome antics.

"GoGo, I'm sorry."

"I should be the one to say that."

"What? Why?"

"For yelling at you. I should learn to control myself during my period."

"I should be sorry, too. I should have known that you're on your red days. I'm such a jerk."

"Well, you called me stupid. I guess we're just fine. Jerk and Stupid would tag along perfectly."

"What? No. Y-you're not like that. You're awesome, cool, pretty, cute…", and he went to sweet-talk her.

"Quit sweet-talking me, you nerd!"

"I'm not sweet-talking you. I'm telling the truth. The 'stupid' thingy wasn't actually you."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Would you like me to finish?"

"Yeah, right. Go on."

"… sexy, fast, and such a beauty. You're also a monster. A beautiful monster."

"Geez! Thanks for calling me a monster, you freak!", she chuckled. Finally, they're back on track. After a couple of laughs, the genius took a deep breath.

"GoGo, please believe me. I'm not flirting with Nelly. Never. I would never do that to you…"

"So, you're not two-timing?"

"Me, two-timing? Never. It's only you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I swear!"

"Well, since you kept on saying that you're not with Nelly. I might as well believe you… Sorry for slighting…"

"Am I forgiven? Are we together again?"

"Most likely."

The next thing she knew, her face was not buried in his chest in a tight hug. Hiro pulled her to do so. He badly missed her, and it couldn't be helped.

.

A hearty embrace within the intensity of the storm was such an incredible thing. For that 10 seconds, they felt warm and satisfied. After exchanging smiles in close range, Hiro got a hard pinch in the hips that made him scream.

"What's that for?!"

"It's not part of the contract that you can just pull me into an intimate hug, you nerd!", she joked.

"Oh come on. Let's just put it on place.", he defended.

"You really don't know when to give up… Oh, by the way, your house was near this shed, am I right or am I right?"

"Yeah. What's with my house?"

"I'm thinking of spending the night there. The storm seems to grow stronger, and I'm a bit far of. Surely, you won't let me walk my way home in this rain."

"O-okay. Sure. You may spend the night in my room, as usual. Man, the rain won't stop…"

"It probably won't until tomorrow, so let's go.", and she pulled him and ran in the falling rain. Not even a storm could stop two hearts who wanted to enjoy the rain. Enjoying themselves as they ran home, Hiro reflected on things as he held her hand. As they managed to fix things up, he remembered a thing he learned from someone dear.

_"I'm not giving up on you..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**Major ShoutOut to what happened last 2014. A heavy rain just went against our "Graveyard Gig". Come on rain, y u do dis?**

.

**Just so you know, _Zeroth Law of Thermodynamics - _****states that if two thermodynamic systems are each in thermal equilibrium with a third, then all three are in thermal equilibrium with each other. :))**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!  
><strong>****Thanks for all the support! :D  
><strong>

**A night with the Hamadas is on the way. See ya!  
><strong>

.


	13. Ch 13 - Hot and Cold

**Chapter 13 – Hot and Cold**

.

The storm was still roaring with its torrential rains upon the evening. Likewise, Hiro and GoGo had no plans of quitting with their "rain play", not until they felt the chills. Shivering, the couple decided to seek sanctuary and there they went to the café. Aunt Cass and Baymax were cleaning the place that time, for they decided to close shop early.

.

The couple greeted the aunt as they entered. As for Aunt Cass, it was quite clear that they were back together.

"H-Hi, A-Aunt C-Cass.", Hiro greeted as he shivered. GoGo waved at her, and tucked her arms under her dress.

"Hiro! My dear! You two were soaked wet! You should have called me so that…", and the scolding continued.

"Aunt Cass, the rain just overtook us. So, it's the storm's fault.", GoGo defended.

"Besides, if we're not soaked wet, we ought not to be back together."

"You ought not to be back? Why?", Aunt Cass asked.

"We'll tell you later, Aunt Cass. GoGo, let's go.", Hiro replied and told his girl with a light push. As he helped her on the stairs, Baymax flashed a happy face to which the nerd happily nodded to.

.

As GoGo was on his room, Hiro went down a floor to the living room and found his aunt busy on the kitchen. Baymax was still helping her out, but this time, it's cleaning the floor.

"Aunt Cass, can GoGo borrow some clothes?", Hiro asked.

"Oh sure. Just a moment.", she replied in a tone while opening the oven. Minutes later, she handed him a set.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"You should change also. You might get a cold."

"Later, after GoGo."

"So, what happened, lover boy?"

"What? Lover boy? Well…", and he went to narrate the events that led to their make up. However, the story was cut short upon the "chicken sandwich".

"The chicken sandwich did not much?", Aunt Cass pouted, "I did it so good that I know my dear would love it…"

"Well, it didn't. she did eat it though."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I think we have to ask her later about it."

As the genius was to go up towards his room, his aunt stopped him for a second. Then came the house rules. Anything but that!

"House rules.", Aunt Cass declared with squinted eyes, "Don't do anything stupid to GoGo…"

"Anything stupid?"

"…You may as well do it to her when you two are married, but certainly not now. Finish your studies first and have a job. It would be nice for me to have a grandchild but…", his aunt continued the sermon-like rules.

"Wait. What? N-no! I'm not doing that to GoGo.", he replied with a blush as he figured out what that "stupid" thing was.

"Really?", and her eyes were still gauging him down.

"Y-yeah. Of course, Aunt Cass."

"Go on and give the clothes to GoGo, and dry yourself up."

With that, Hiro went upstairs with traces of embarrassment while his aunt went back to the kitchen.

.

By the door, Hiro gave the doorknob a twist and it went with that. Since the door wasn't locked, he blankly entered and got stunned with a surprise. There stood GoGo, putting her wet clothes on a hanger, with only her undies on! She really liked purple, he inferred as for those pieces of clothing with the said color. He shook his head in disbelief with the obvious. Concerning what he saw, there were her delicate curves. She's definitely sexy, and that idea alone got him some weird feeling. His heart rate beamed up, and he felt like burning. It grew worse when GoGo looked at him with such eyes.

"Are you okay, nerd? You're shivering.", GoGo asked. And yeah, he's in a blush and a shiver.

"It's just cold, I think…", Hiro replied, trying to find the proper words.

"You think? Oh! You haven't seen me like this, I remember, and you're the first one to do so.", she said nonchalantly.

"You should have locked the door!"

"Watch your noise, nerd. I'm your girlfriend and I'm still older than you.", she stressed.

"What I mean is that you should have locked the door if you're changing.", he said in a better tone.

"Would you stop whining about the door? Woman up!", and she lightly pinched him.

"I really hate when you say that."

"As if I would believe you. Well, now that we're here, how about we do something interesting?"

The next he knew, her hands were wrapped around his waist and they're freaking face-to-face. He wasn't breathing by the moment and felt like dying. As her head moved around his neck like she's to kiss, the nerd could no longer tolerate the piled up pressure.

.

With a scream, he broke from her hold and ran outside. He even almost banged the door to her face! Rested at the other side of the door, he heavily breathed. He almost did something stupid. While on deep thought about her sudden aggressiveness, he heard a sharp laugh from his room. What was he even deep thinking? Of course, his girlfriend just pranked him!

"Hey, Hiro, I need the clothes.", he heard from her.

.

Right after she changed, Hiro went in to do the same. GoGo's prank really was a critical hitter, and he couldn't help but to show the face of defeat. Furthermore, she smiled and puffed on her way downstairs. She's one big blast to deal with.

"GoGo, you seemed hot.", Hiro said as he took his clothes off. The junkie was on the other side of the door, definitely.

"What?"

"I mean, your temperature.. your temperature's elevated."

"That's most likely to be, nerd. We just got soaked. I'll be going down to Aunt Cass, okay?"

"Go on."

Now that she went down, the genius sat on his bed and spent a minute recollecting. Well, that's not much of one, for it was only GoGo who ran inside his head. One more thing, he thought of what he felt moments ago. If there's a medical term for it, he better ask Baymax. Puberty's such a mystery.

.

Thereafter, he went downstairs to check on his girl. She's on the kitchen with Aunt Cass, and they're having a pretty good time cooking. With a bit of an eavesdrop, he heard things that only girls would talk about. They talked of him, of how the couple made up to each other midst the rain, of how the chicken sandwich tasted, and of stuffs. Plus, GoGo got a cooking lesson. With a smile, he rushed back to his room, sat on his desk, and prompted to ink down on his journal. Who wouldn't be relieved that you don't have to be mystified how the sandwich tasted? It's pretty clear that little miss purple got her face "melted". Wait a minute, "little miss purple" huh?

"Hey, nerd, better eat some of the chicken wings. I and Aunt Cass cooked it.", GoGo boasted. The nerd almost threw away his journal, in surprise.

"GoGo, I almost got a heart attack!", he sighed.

"Better 'almost' than the real one."

"How's the wings? Did you have your face 'melted'?"

"I really thought that having your face 'melted' meant the real thing. You know, your mouth would be numbed or sorts."

"That's just an expression, little miss purple."

"W-what did you call me?"

"Little. Miss. Purple… Oops! Wrong word! , he teased and went some distance from her.

"I'm gonna kill you!", she declared and chased.

Round and round they went across the room, only to end with GoGo putting him on a playful submission maneuver. Later, due to the whole room chase, Hiro felt the hunger and went to the kitchen. He heard a "thud" afterwards, or it could be just his mind tricking him.

.

The chicken wings were fantastic as ever. Add to that, there's a taste somewhere there that could be attributed to GoGo. Delighted, satisfied, and before he knew it, everything was left to be bones. Time-wise, it was already 10 in the evening, and Aunt Cass was already asleep.

"Hiro.", a robotic voice called.

"Yes, Baymax?", he looked to the bot.

"We have to go up. I can sense an increase in temperature within your room."

"Increase in temperature, huh? What was she doing? Lighting a bonfire?... Oh my…", his eyes widened as he realized what happened upstairs. Swiftly, he ran his way upward while Baymax followed in its usual speed.

There laid upon his eyes a sight that terrified him. GoGo was down on the floor, her face was red, and was breathing heavily. He carried her to the bed and tried to wake her up. Good heavens! She responded and still alive! But, her temperature was…

.

The balloon-bot got there seconds after. The nerd was busy waking little miss purple as of the time being.

"GoGo, wake up!", he lightly slapped her.

"Ugh."

"Baymax, scan her."

"Scan complete.", Baymax replied instantaneously, "Diagnosis: Fever. No other complications as of the meantime."

"T-That's great.", he replied with relief, and rushed downstairs to get a cooling patch, a towel, and a basin of cold water. Baymax continued monitoring her temperature.

.

GoGo felt burning as she noticed herself being carried somewhere. She could also feel a light tap on her cheeks, as well as hear someone calling her name. Nevertheless, she tried to reply but in vain, for the heat repressed her. The next time she opened her eyes, she was on the bed. She got a cooling patch on her forehead, and Hiro was wiping a cold towel from her cheeks, to her neck, and so forth.

"What happened?", she mumbled.

"You fainted!", he stressed out, "I should not have left you."

"Geez… I'm fine… This is just a fever."

"It's not fine! Do you know how much I got worried?"

"You sounded like your brother."

"W-what? I sounded like Tadashi?"

"He usually did that kind of squeal whenever we played pranks on him."

"So he's really my brother…"

"I miss him. If you only knew how much I admired him…"

"Y-you… admired… Tadashi.", Hiro lowly stuttered. Could it be that she…?

"Tadashi's our best friend, or, should I say, the best of all friends we could possibly have. He's caring, intelligent, hardworking…", and she went to tell more. Meanwhile, the genius felt like he's being whipped to death, and that's the first time he felt that way.

"Is there a problem, nerd? What's with the sudden change in mood?", she asked upon noticing his melancholy. He looked away with a sad pout.

"So there's a problem… Baymax, scan him."

"Baymax, no! I'm your patient so follow me."

"But, GoGo's currently…", Baymax tried to argue.

"I said no!"

"Would you two stop for a while?", GoGo interrupted, "Don't tell me you're jealous, Hiro?"

"What? I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Do you really think I liked Tadashi that way? Come on, nerd!", she ranted and sat up.

"You're still sick, don't…", he said but got interrupted by a forehead poke.

"You know, you shouldn't be, by anyway, envious. For the record, Tadashi's just a friend. Besides, you're way better. You're a robotics genius, cute, a leader… I'm pretty sure my 'boyfriend' can top his brother.", she clarified, and chuckled. Hiro's tomato-red face said all of his vent-up "happiness".

"W-well… T-thanks…", he replied.

"I mean what I've said. You're better, well as for me.", she added and lied down, "Good night, nerd."

"Take a good rest, little miss purple. Good night.", and he brushed her hair one time.

"Little miss purple, huh? Not bad. Wait, don't tell me you still felt bad?", GoGo asked. Having failed to hear an answer, she pulled him down with a hug.

He pleaded that she stop, for she might get too tired, but in vain.

.

By midnight, Hiro dismissed Baymax to its port and sat beside his sleeping girlfriend. Her condition was better now. Concerning where he would sleep, that's not a problem to think about.

* * *

><p><em>Even though she's sick, GoGo's still GoGo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

.

**I hope you liked this. I'm pretty sick as I write this chap. :D**

**Originally, I'm planning to put Tadashi for more screen time. however, it's hard to put a posthumous character. the dream thingy, as well as flashbacks, were already so common. *sly grin***

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****Let's move on to a new story arc... Hmm... How about some bad habits from the past. See ya!****

.


End file.
